Three Men, 1 Brunette and a Baby
by lrmorena
Summary: Hermione is a victim of kidnap and rape. She got pregnant as a consequence. Abortion is not an option due to the low rate of magical births. Three knights come to her rescue... NL/TN/HG/OC WARNINGS   Smut, Slash. Threesomes, Plural Marriage
1. Chapter 1

Three Men, 1 Brunette, and a Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Thank you, MM for giving me the courage to follow through with this plot bunny.**_

__Chapter 1: Prologue

Sitting alone on the bed, surrounded by white walls, and still astonished with the news, her mind recounted the exact words of the Healer.

"_Miss Granger, I am sorry to be the one to bring you… this news." He took a long breath and swallowed nervously. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "You are pregnant and due to low birth rates, and being that the fetus is a magical one, we cannot terminate the pregnancy. I am very sorry." With that, Healer Michael left the young woman to her own thoughts._

_What I am going to do? This was not supposed to happen, at least not yet. What about my apprenticeship? How will I go through this alone? _Her mental processes paused as she shifted position and winced at the soreness between her legs.

She'd been raped. It was not something she ever thought would befall her; after all, she was the Great Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter, and one third of the Golden Trio responsible for defeating the Dark Lord. Rape was not an option. Yet, here she was… her mind railing in every angle; analyzing every perspective of what happened; what could she have done differently? Reactions, awareness... everything. She felt rage, confusion and hopelessness. It was too much; too many emotions running wild and none of them achieving the peace that she wanted. The worst was the fear of how she would go on.

Too many questions swirled in the young woman's head. She was used to order and made lists for everything. Lists and planning calmed her nerves.

Hermione leaned back on the pillow and sighed. She refused to let the tears pooling in her eyes escape.

She had had everything planned: Education, Potions Mistress or possibly, a career as a Healer. Fall in love, get married, and have babies. It was supposed to happen in that order. Now, she was to be a mother. Hermione knew that deep down she would never take the life of an innocent, and that this baby was an innocent.

Could she love him? Would he be a constant reminder of that awful night?

Hermione could not hate the life that was growing inside of her, but that didn't extend to the sperm donor; and from that moment forward, he was reduced to that title.

Nobody would know his identity, but it really didn't matter anymore, he was dead, she'd made sure of that before she escaped.

Scabior hadn't counted on the intelligence of the badly wounded witch. He was too busy celebrating breaking her in the most cruel and vicious way. He didn't see her grab her wand and whisper, "Proim Pulmo." An orange light came from her wand, hitting his chest, and he felt his lungs contract, not wanting to do their job of inhaling and exhaling. With excruciating pain, his lungs had collapsed, killing him.

Hermione wasn't proud of killing a human being, but that one in particular just couldn't be left alive for the sake of others like her.

The sound of the door opening broke her line of thinking.

"Hello, they told me that you were up, but that you needed some time alone. Is everything alright, Mya?" She wasn't expecting Neville to come visit, she was expecting Harry or Ron, but this was a nice surprise. His hazel eyes were full of concern and something else she could not decipher. She did not notice the big flower bouquet; she could only look at his eyes. "Mya?" She loved that nickname. Only three people called her by that nickname: Terry Boot, Faol Greyback and Neville Longbotton. The three men were roommates living at Longbottom Manor.

Most people thought Neville was crazy to let a Greyback live with him, but nobody really knew the true story behind their friendship. Faol had saved Neville from Fenrir, his own father, during the final battle.

Most people didn't even know that he existed.

Hermione opened her arms, prompting him to drop the bouquet on the floor and rush to her. She grabbed his lapels and sobbed uncontrollably. He let her. He would give her all the time she needed. He had loved her for so long, silently waiting in the background, thinking that she would never set eyes on someone like him, but he would stand by her, help her and support any decision that she made.

"Mya, what do I need to do to make it better? "

"Just hold me and never let go," she said between sobs.

At that moment, the door opened once more and Faol and Terry entered, looking disheveled and out of breath.

"We came as soon as we heard. It's mayhem out there! Everyone wants to come in. Especially, Sirius Black and Severus Snape," Faol said. She just gestured to them as she did with Neville. They engulfed her in a group hug. Cooing to her and assuring her that everything would be alright.

"Please don't let anyone else come in, at least not now." Breaking the hug, she added, "nothing will be the same!" she whispered.

"We're here with you, love. You are not alone," Terry said as he wiped her tears.

"You don't understand! This is major, and I don't think you will even want to help me once you know everything." Hermione stood and walked to the window, lost in thought. They waited for her; they knew that she was just trying to figure out how to tell them something. Terry watched her and walked to her, as he got closer, he noticed her biting her lip. It was something that she did frequently when deep in concentration or if she wasn't certain of a solution to a situation. He stood at her back and she leaned to him.

"It doesn't matter what it is, we can fix it," he said, holding her. Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks.

"No one will be able to fix this!" she hissed, turning in his arms and looking up at him. "On this one, I have to do this alone. I'M PREGNANT!" After her outburst, she just fainted.

Terry was shocked, but before she hit the floor, he reacted and carried her to the bed. Faol went to look for the Healer in charge and Neville whispered soothing words of comfort in her ear that everything was going to be okay, that they would be there for her.

"Neville, what are we going to do about this? We cannot delay our plans any longer. When are we going to tell her about us? She needs to know the truth," Terry said to Neville quietly.

"Soon, Terry. She's part of our pack and our mate, but we have to wait to see what she will do with this first. For now, one of us should stay with her. Our main concern should be her welfare and health." Terry just nodded.

The Healer came in and said that the reaction was a normal one due to her condition and the trauma that she had suffered. Other than that, she was in great health, but she needed to remain in the hospital for a few days.

The men made up a schedule to stay in the hospital with her. Neville called Sassy, his head house-elf, to prepare the Miosotis room for her. He transfigured the chair into a comfy futon and prepared himself for a long night. He was filled with rage. If he hadn't known that Scabior was already dead; he would have hunted him down and killed him. Nobody messed with what was his. And Hermione, even though she didn't know it, was his.

He stood up and went to her bed side. Moving her bangs out of her eyes, he kissed her forehead. "You don't know how much I miss your curls." Watching her chest go up and down with her steady breathing, he whispered, "You are so beautiful. Every time those chocolate brown eyes look at me, I just want to give you the world, but I couldn't protect you and I feel like I failed you, again." He sighed and went back to the futon. He could only hope that when she knew his secrets , she would stay. For now, he could only wait.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Disclaimer I own anything. This is just for fun. Thank you MM for your wonderful beta job.

Chapter 2: The Plan

She had been in the hospital for three days, and had had a lot of visitors, received a lot of get-well soon cards and flowers and howlers too. Neville handled those, she felt numb. Her brain only had one thought the entire time: what was she going to do? Now, the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ginny and Ron, considered her a whore and let everyone know what they thought.

They hadn't believed her, even after they'd known her since she was eleven, but they hadn't believed her. Hermione wasn't even sure why they came at all. Neville was just livid, he'd asked them to leave and set orders to never let them get access to her.

She replayed the encounter over and over.

Faol and Terry were in the room with her, she was simply lost in thought. Faol was showing Terry how to play Scrabble when the door opened and the Weasleys, Sirius and Severus came in. Severus stayed behind, but when there gazes met, they nodded in acknowledgment of the other.

Sirius just set himself on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you, my flower?" tightening the hug.

"Hanging in there," she answered averting her gaze to the young men with the board game.

"So, Hermione, what really happened to you?" Ron asked.

"You don't know? I really doubt that. Don't you remember what happened four days ago?" It was true; he'd left her on her own after they had a big fight, breaking up.

"You've always blamed me for all that happened to you and I am sick of it!" he shouted, showing his Weasley temper. He intended to grab her, but four wands were on his throat in a flash.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you remove yourself from the premises, or I will not be responsible for the consequences," said Severus.

"Flower? What is it? What are you not telling us? "

"Well, that is just one of the things that made me say no to your marriage proposal, Ronald. You left me in the middle of the night!" Hermione sobbed down casting her eyes. "Sirius, I was kidnapped and raped," she simply stated. You could feel the temperature of the room dropping.

"Who?" asked Sirius, making a great effort not to lose control.

"The who is not important, because he won't do that to any woman ever, but I am pregnant and it cannot be terminated because it's a magical child," she said with no emotions.

The room was silent and pregnant with tension. The wizards looked from one to the other, pleading with the other to say something… anything to ease her discomfort, but none came. They were all startled out of their compassionate intent when Molly's shrill voice burst from her mouth like nails down a chalk board. "You little whore!" the Weasley matriarch exploded. "You are a liar, and a slut and you wanted my Ronnie to marry you. You will not throw him a responsibility that is not his! You, you…" she did not end that phrase.

"Enough!" a strong voice came from the door. "Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I will ask you to leave and never come back. What part of kidnap and RAPE didn't you understand? And please take this piece of shit that you call son with you."

Severus opened the door for them and Sirius held a very distressed witch. Before they crossed through the exit, Ginny turned and said, "That will teach you your place, Mudblood."

Severus grabbed her by her elbow. "Miss Weasley, that wasn't very wise of you. You have insulted a friend in the presence of four different Ancient houses, which I may add, put Hermione under their protection. The Black, The Prince, The Greyback and The Longbottom, not to mention that she also has The Malfoy's and the Potter's as well," said Severus with a calm but severe tone of voice. "No, not very wise, judging by your expression, I can deduce that you know about the possible consequences your actions might bring. I will let it pass this time, Miss Weasley, but I will not be so lenient the next."

He let her go.

Hermione was grateful of everyone's attention, but she couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Nobody understood that she felt abandoned and that she felt that she had lost her way.

"Hi," Faol said softly. "Have you been up long?" he asked, moving to sit with her.

"No." She loved the gentleness of his hands; he was a potion master apprentice. "Faol, could you hold me please, between the raging hormones and all that's happened, I just need to feel, not to think." He pulled her onto his lab and hugged her.

"Today, you will get out of here and we are going to take you home." Stopping her protests, he continued, "There is plenty of room at the Manor, Neville had to fight Sirius, Severus and Harry, not to mention Narcissa Malfoy and Constance Zabini." Hermione chuckled. "You would be surprised at how insistent those ladies were. Augusta intervened; she is very scary when she wants to be." They both laughed.

"Thank you, I needed that." She snuggled in his chest. Faol's wolf was jumping with joy, having his mate safe in his arms was more than what he could ever ask for. He kissed her forehead and held her closed.

"Faol, I don't want to intrude, with me there, you will feel obligated to attend to me and I don't want… "

"Stop right there. First, we'd love to have you, and Augusta is thrilled. I think she is sick of having so much testosterone running around. Secondly, you will not intrude, with our apprenticeships. We don't have much for a social life. Severus is a very strict Potion Master and Ms. Sprout has Terry and Neville up to their ears in Herbology. So no, you will be no trouble at all."

"Au contraire, you will be the sunshine, prepare yourself to be spoiled rotten," said Terry from the door with a grin on his face. He bent, kissed her cheek and gave her a perfect specimen of a Castilian White Rose.

"Thank you, Terry."

"The pleasure is all mine, madam."

Hermione tried to stand and got dizzy from the effort. They both held her. She felt both bodies as they made a Hermione sandwich. She felt protected and safe. _They are so strong and handsome. Any girl would be happy to have either one of them. _ She didn't notice that when they felt her body and looked at each other, they mouthed an "I love you" that were for the other as well as her.

Ready to leave, love?" When she nodded, he called for Babsy his house-elf. Faol was ready to leave.

The female elf appeared with her big eyes and floppy ears. "Yes, Master Faol."

"Please take Miss Granger's thing and settle them in the Miosotis room."

"Yes, Master." and with a soft pop, the elf left.

"Don't worry, Hermione, all house-elves at the Manor are free and paid."

"Shall we, my lady?" Terry said, locking her arm with his.

She then turned and hooked her arm with Faol's as well. The Healer gave strict orders for Hermione's care. She should not get agitated or worried, no apparating, eat a healthy diet, and get plenty of rest. And they were going to make sure she did all that and more.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_A/N_**:_ **Thank you to all that had took the time and Review or set this story with an alert or as a favorite. The response is was far beyond of what I expected. MM, again, Thank you. And to all the reviewers and readers around the world. Thank you Thank you Thank you. Blessings and Peace!**_

Chapter 3 Trying

She was amazed at how many people were dotting on her. She didn't feel like she was special. She considered herself just a simpleton; intelligent yes, but from books. If she was intelligent enough she would have avoided... There she goes again. She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts.

Could she ever be free of those? Could she avoid feeling irresponsible or afraid? Could everything be normal again where she could smile and have her life back?

She had arrived at the Longbottom Manor on a carriage that had nothing to envy in Cinderella. Constance Zabini made sure of that. Constance had sent a note with the elf driver.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for not being there for you today, but something came up that needed my attention. Try to relax and don't think too much. Augusta's library will be the perfect place to start doing exactly that. No, no, my dear child, don't get too exited or they will ban you from it. … Joking!. _

_At the moment, everything is a blur and memories and thoughts are swirling in your head, nothing makes sense. Remember just breathe! Believe me when I say that I know what you are going through. _

_I will visit you for tea with the Witches next week. See you soon. Hang in there. You have a lot people that love you!_

_Love always,_

_Constance._

Hermione was surprised at the grandiose gardens, full of color. Fountains, a floor labyrinth that had four entrances one for each cardinal points and every fruit tree imaginable. In the distance, you could see a stable, a pond with Willow trees and orquideas growing from them. The place looked like a paradise.

As she was helped from the carriage, Augusta and Neville came out of the Manor to greet her. Hermione was speechless. A three story building with climbing vines and round bay windows everywhere, presented itself like out of a fairy tales book. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Hermione remembered the first time she saw Hogwarts but this; this was totally awe inspiring.

"Welcome home, child." A grinning Augusta made her way down the stairs.

"Thank you for having me, Lady Lognbottom. I hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience"

"Nonsense," putting an arm around her shoulders, "this is your home now. I was hoping that in time, you too can call me Gran, like these guys," she whispered to her. "It's good to have another woman in the house, too much testosterone."

"I heard that Gran. Stop monopolizing her, let me give her a proper welcome," said Neville, opening his arms for her. As he held her, he said, "Welcome Mya, we're happy to have you here." He released her. Hermione turned and held her breath. Faol, Neville and Terry were standing next to each other. They were staring at her. All handsome, strong and confident. Different in many ways, but- What? Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she fancied them all. They would never reciprocate her feeling. They are on a league of their own.

Suddenly, something was very interesting in the floor. "Can you show me my room, please, I am a little tired"

"Of course," Augusta responded, scowling at the young men. "Come, I'll show you to your room. You gentlemen wait here, we need to talk." All of them gulped when Augusta said she needed to talk. She meant business and they normally got reprimanded for something. They were afraid, very afraid.

"Do any of you know what got us in trouble now?" asked Faol as he laughed.

"I haven't done anything, unless she knows I ate the Ginger bread cookies, but honest, I only ate one, ask Fina," added Terry .

"Whatever it is, we are screwed!" finished Neville.

They all walked to the Solarium where tea was going to be served. "Sassy," called Neville.

With a soft pop the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Neville, how can I be of service?"

"Please tell me that Miss Mya's surprise has arrived."

"Yes, Master the little fur ball is on a basket on the bed as you asked."

"Thank you, Sassy, well done. Are the roses set in her room as well?" asked Terry.

"Yes, Master Terry, those were put with a Stasis spell so they would last longer."

"Thank you."

"Okay, operation wooing the bookworm has commenced," said Faol and all three laughed at the comment.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Augusta's voice came from the door.

On the upper floor, in the Miosotis Room, a short-haired witch sat on a bench near the window. She didn't pay attention to the beautiful room with a huge white laced bed with a basket, the base with Castilian white roses. What she wanted was to regain control over her life, put it back in order. She hugged her legs and cried.

"Meaw" was heard in the silence of the room, ending her pity party. She thought that it came from the outside and remained seated. "Meaw" a little bit more insistent this time. Hermione looked around and when she saw the basket on the bed, she walked slowly to it. As she neared, she extended her hand to open the basket. When she lifted the lid, a little white and orange kitten jumped out. The little menace startled her so much that she screamed. Needless to say that the three consecutive pops were heard.

Terry was the quickest to get to her. The other three were looking everywhere, making sure that everything was alright and that there was no danger. From her position in Terry's arms, Hermione started to giggle. It began as a soft sound, but gained in momentum into an uncontrollable laughter. The three young men just smiled, her laughter was music to their ears. They had been so worried for her mental and physical health, that the sound of her laughter was giving them some kind of hope for a full recuperation.

After taking a much needed breath, she said, "I'm so sorry, but the kitten startled me, but you three were like knights to the rescue! Too cute," she giggled. Picking up the kitten from her bed, she spoke to it. "Hello, little fellow, I am sorry about before. I wasn't expecting you." Neville got closer and scratched the kitten's ears affectionately.

"We thought that you would welcome her as a surprise and a house warming gift." Hermione touched his cheek in a gesture that was so intimate that he held his breath.

Locking her eyes to his, she said, "Thank you, after Crookshanks death, I was thinking of getting another familiar, but never had the time. Thank you." He held her wrist and kissed her palm. Electricity ran through her spine. His eyes twinkled; it was simple, but so intimate all in one.

"Life doesn't have a dull moment when you are in it," he thought, keeping a hold of her hand as he gently dragged her out of the room. "It's time for tea and we need you there with us." Hermione was even more confused. Faol went ahead of the group, but as he passed her he stopped and kissed her cheek. "You are precious to us, never doubt that".

At that moment, Hermione decided that for them, she would try and try again. As she read once… _"Rise and rise again until the Lambs become Lions." She wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Surviving

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

**Thank you MM your beta job is superb and for giving me the push to write it. To all my readers and to all that had reviewed. Thank you Thank you Thank you**

A week had passed and the nightmares and the dark thoughts continued. The boys, better said, the men had tried everything to cheer her up. She could see the concern in their eyes, and she was afraid that at some point that concern would become regret. She felt that she was becoming emotionally dependent of them. They were little rays of sunshine trying to break the dark night.

The first night when she woke up screaming, they were beside her in an instant and stayed until she fell asleep. They all stayed with her. When she woke up the next morning, she was being spooned by Faol, who had a death grip on her. She was on top of Neville's chest and felt Terry's touch from behind Neville and trying to hug them both.

Every minute they had free, they were accompanying her, and including her in their activities. Even Augusta was doing it. She was doting on Hermione as she did once before with Anne, Neville's mother. The house-elves were the worst of the bunch. They had tried to spoil her in every way possible. Sassy watched her closely and reprimanded her if she didn't take her daily vitamin potion that Severus himself prepared.

Hermione was grateful for everything, she truly was; but she was starting to feel that she was imposing on their lives even as they reassured her time and time again that she was more than welcome and that they would love to have her stay permanently. She could not do that, their generosity overwhelmed her and with the feelings growing for the three men, it was becoming too much to bear.

After that first night, she starting observing the three men; how they moved, how they interacted with each other, how they preferred things. She missed the camaraderie that came from a strong bond of friendship. They had caught her staring at them more times that she could count; it had been embarrassing, but they just smiled. Uf! Those smiles could melt the arctic.

All three were highly intelligent, educated, and handsome. Neville and Faol had more responsibility due to their duties as Head of House and the Wizengamont. They both had asked her opinion on many laws that they were trying to be improved. Especially, the Werewolf Act.

She knew by how they looked at each other that they had a relationship that went beyond friendship.

Of the three, Neville was the one that had surprised her the most. With his tall and lean frame, strong muscles, beautiful smile, and confident and mature attitude, but what she loved the most was his gentleness. Nobody could relate him to the shy, chubby child with crooked teeth, who she'd met on the Hogwarts Express that first day.

He went to her mother, before she died, to have her fix his teeth the Muggle way. She suggested braces and with the help of a little bit of magic, he only had to have them for six months. When he got them off, and smiled for the first timed he lifted Hermione and twirled her around her mother's office, laughing. A week later, her mother was killed in a terrorist attack.

Terry had been always handsome, popular and funny; the spark in every party. He had a very bad temper underneath that gentle façade, though not as bad as Ron's. And he never intended to harm her. He treated her like she was porcelain. He was tall, but not as tall as Neville or Faol. He wore a constant grin, and the only time you saw him serious was when he did his yoga or his meditation in the labyrinth. Sometimes, she envied his inner peace and happiness. With just one touch, he could lighten her mood.

Observing Faol could be a full time job. Exhausting! Physically, he was the portrait of the most perfect Adonis: tall, tan, pure lean muscle, and strong. He started his morning with an intense workout, which he alternated, every other day with Capoeira, Tae Kwan Do, Tai Chi or some form of military training. He exuded confidence, energy and power. When he entered a room, he commanded attention, not to mention that he looked fantastic in a bathing suit. It made Hermione wondered how he looked without the bathing suit. Just thinking about him, made her belly tingle. And He was playful and gentle with the people he loved, and she, much of the time, wished he would show her how playful and gentle he could be if she were the one he loved. _Damn hormones_.

Today, Constance and the Witches clan came to visit her and have tea. She had so much to thank to this ladies for. After her mother's death, she missed that companionship and advice only a mother could give. These witches had become surrogate mothers for her and she needed them more than ever.

The Witches: Constance Zabini-Snape, Elizabeth Nott, Narcissa Malfoy, Amanda Flint, Beatriz Pucey, Celeste Goyle, and added to the mix, Augusta Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Harry's wife, who with her loopy but truthful responses, could make anyone think. Contrary to popular belief, Harry never thought of Ginny for a relationship, she was much too concentrated on 'The boy who Lived' and his fame and fortune, than she was on Harry himself.

These ladies alone had more power in their gentle approach than many of the most intimidating men. Witnessing that power was humbling and fun. Watching a Severus Snape obliging to their orders or a Lucius Malfoy babbling a response; she wanted to be like them.

After greetings in the Parlor, they went to the Solarium for tea. All chatting amicably once they were seated.

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling?" said Constance, creating silence among the rest of the group. Hermione looked around and saw that all eyes were on her. Concern and love in all of them. Her hands started shaking and she put down her cup of tea. Standing up, she tried to speak, but instead, a sob erupted from her throat. Before she knew it, she was being held by Constance and Elizabeth. They let her cry and watched in silence.

Narcissa rose from her seat and set herself in front of Hermione. Wiping her tears with her handkerchief, she said, "Hermione, you know we are here for you." Hermione could only nod. "Sadly, we have all had been in your position. We know what you are going through. Why do you think our husbands comply to our wishes? They witnessed our rapes as punishment for their transgressions to the Dark Lord. Yes, Hermione, every single one of us, with the exception of Augusta and Luna here, were victims of rape." Saying that Hermione was speechless is an understatement.

"But how …"

"How did we avoid depression and self pity? Let me tell you that it wasn't easy. The nightmares, the weakness, the rage all directed to the wrong place. We have our husbands that support us and decided that after what we suffered, families and safety will come first. That is why they spied and fought against Voldemort from the inside."

Celeste added, "We took it one day at a time and lived in the moment. None of us was sure that we would survive the war, but we helped in the way we had known best. Plotting and having our ears open for anything that could help get rid of that bastard. We stood, and stand, united, and that is what we offer you. We have come to love you as the daughter none of us have and wish for your happiness; to be the person we know you are , but this person in front of me is just a shadow. The brave, intelligent, cunning, vivacious girl that helped Harry Potter for seven years at school and with his quest for Horcruxes, the one that saved Severus, providing him with a Bezoar when that vicious snake struck him with her venom, the one that dueled Bellatrix and won . She is the one that we will be fighting to bring back."

They were all standing around her. Hermione saw determination, love, compassion, and understanding. For the first time in almost ten days, she felt like herself again, that with this force behind her, she could move forward.

"So, Hermione, what it is going to be?" asked Luna with a big smile.

"Thank you, I take your offer."

The clapping and cheering was heard as far as the green house where Terry and Neville were working on a project for the apprenticeship. They got close and kissed. In a comforting way, he said to Neville, "She will be okay, very soon she will join us, very soon." and with that, he returned his attention to the plant with which he was working.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Chapter 5 Escape

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from this story or HP!**_

_**Thank you SMM your beta job is superb. To all the readers who had set this as a favorite, alert, or took the time to review. Thank you, you make my day.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

With the Witches, her friends and her new family life, breathing had become a little easier for Hermione. She had resumed her passion for reading and had read romances, potions, even Herbology had become an interest. It was fascinating when the eyes of Neville and Terry lit up when she asked about something that involved what they love. From time to time, even with all these people around, she felt lost; an outsider. When she felt like that, she went to the gardens to walk the beautiful paths that surrounded the Manor. Sometimes, she came back to her senses, others, depression consumed her.

Constance explained to her that she would have up's and down's, and that that was normal. The important part was when she was feeling down, she needed to enumerate her blessings, which most of the time started with her three knights.

Sleeping had become a task. She wasn't able to drink any, potions, so her solution was Pureblood Etiquette, even for her, it was very boring. Today, she left her window open to enjoy the weather changes, autumn and cooler breezes were welcome.

A soft breeze crossed her naked body, and the smell of flowers filled her nostrils. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself drift into a comfortable slumber. Her mind held a hazy awareness of the cool air and scented afternoon. The tingling sensation turned into fingers running down her spine, caressing with light touches.

She inhaled and smiled. Soft, warm lips pressing kisses trailed each touch. A moan escaped her when another mouth kissed her. These lips were fuller and moist. Her body arched, wanting more. Goose flesh erupted with each touch and each passionate kiss. Frenzy. That was how she mentally described the urgency of their kisses.

Shallow breaths, rapid heartbeats, and wetness pooled between her legs. There were hands everywhere and her mind flashed scenes of Faol's smiling face, Terry's piercing green eyes, Neville's gentle call of her name.

Strong hands urged her thighs apart; one finger from one slender hand slid inside of her. There was a slow suction of a mouth on her clit, and another at her breast. It was rapture. Pressure pulsed in her body and centered itself at her sex, overloading her sensations, making her come crashing down in a blissful orgasm that put stars in her eyes.

Hermione open her eyes, sat up abruptly on her bed. She'd been dreaming, but the orgasm was real enough. Her heart was still pounding and the wetness from her climax left her thighs sticky with her essence. Her little kitten purred and looked at her questioningly. What happened that made her wake up?

"Oh Allegra what I am going to do? I think I am in love with three men! Fuck! This is ridiculous. They are in a relationship, where there is no room for me, you now? They love each other and for them, I am just a friend in need, a charity case, like a stray cat- no offense. They love me, yes, but not the way I wish for them to love me."

Hermione stood beside the window. "You know, I think that I have extended my welcome. I need to stand on my own two feet. I'm not the first or the last single mother. I can do it! But how I will live without Faol's hugs in the morning, or Terry's touches when he passes me or his jokes? Or Neville's quiet smile and presence? Or even Augusta's treats or Sassy's reprimands when I don't eat my veggies." With a sigh, she went back to bed. The kitten followed her movements from her spot on the comfy chair.

Silent tears ran down her face. "I need to let them go, move out. They deserve their privacy and happiness. I will let them know tomorrow. It's the polite thing to do. They have been so good to me; I cannot leave without saying thank you first. Oh…" she sobbed into her pillow.

She started packing her few belongings. Her chest felt tight, her breathing was hard and a sharp pain crossed her abdomen.

"No, no, no, bebe please. Please. Mommy will make everything right." The next stroke of pain was stronger than the first and she saw a blood on the sheets. She panicked. "Sassy!" was the only thing she said before blackness engulfed her. The elf appeared with a soft pop. When she saw the blood, she went to her master's room.

"Master Neville, please come quick, the Mistress!"

"Sassy, what's going on? What happened to my grandmother?"

"No, no, not that Mistress, Missy Hermione." She didn't finish the word. He had Disapparated to Hermione's room. He never noticed that he was naked. He could only think of Hermione.

Faol and Terry heard the distinctive sound of Apparition and unholstered their wands ready to fight, if necessary.

Seeing that nothing was amiss in their room, they looked at each other and said, "Hermione." They didn't wait another minute before Dissaparating, naked too.

What they found in Hermione's room was a very distraught Neville, holding an unconscious witch and trying to give orders between sobs. Faol felt a pain in his chest, someone needed to take charge.

Faol start giving orders. "Sassy. I need you to go to Severus. Bring him here as fast as you can. You only have to say Hermione and he will understand."

"Terry, go to Gran's room and explain the situation to her. Try to be as gentle as you can; remember her heart condition." He turned to the other elves and dispatched them to all the people that loved Hermione.

"Please love, hang in there," he whispered, kneeling in front of her. "We need you, please, love, wake up." He looked at Neville and saw his crying face. "She will be okay, mate, she has to be okay. Now, I need you to concentrate, Neville. You are the only one that can lower the wards of the Manor. Concentrate, please, for Hermione." Neville took a deep breath and lowered the wards to allow the visitors.

Neither of them was aware of their state of dress, or lack thereof. They thought only of Hermione.

The first to arrive was Severus and Constance. When Severus saw the naked state of the young men, he covered his wife's eyes. "Gentleman, I would like to check on Hermione, but for God's sake, put on some clothes! I don't need to see you naked."

Constance couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from her chest. "Severus, love, I don't mind them, dear." Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Women," When he looked back at the men, they had donned robes and Neville still had a hold of Hermione.

"Mr. Longbottom, could you please put Hermione back on the bed gently?" Faol moved to help Neville settle Hermione on the bed.

He murmured a spell to check her vital signs as well as the fetus. A strong heart beat was heard around the room. Soon a tridimensional picture came for all to see.

"The fetus is around six weeks and is a girl. She is developing very well and has a strong magic core. Hermione shows a lot of stress. That is what brings this complication. Knowing her as I do, her brain is working double time. She needs some distractions. Has she been resting and taking her vitamin potion?"

"Yes, she complains about the taste, but Sassy made sure she finished it up." Faol answered.

Neville passed his hand through her short hair. "You know I still miss your curls".

"You will never see them again," a faint voice came from the bed. Hermione had cut her hair on a boy cut right after the Final Battle, she was tired of dealing with the maze.

He chuckled. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Yes, my abdomen, please don't let my baby die."

"Miss Granger, please, you need to calm down," said Severus, using his teacher voice. The reaction was immediate. His wife got closer and for his ears only, she whispered, "You know what that tone does to me." He grunted in response and pushed his body's reaction to his wife's seductive voice to the back of his mind.

Rushing in, Augusta gasped when she saw the blood, and Terrymoved to hold Hermione and cover her with kisses. "Never do that to us, you hear me? We were worried sick!"

"Mistress Augusta, there are people in the Parlor waiting for news about the Missy."

"Please, Babsy, will you start preparing some refreshments for our guests, but in the meantime, show them to the Solarium, and tell them that I will be there shortly. Thank you."

"Oh my God, I am causing so much trouble! I should…" Hermione said between sobs.

"Nonsense, child!" Augusta pulled Hermione out of Terry's arms and sat. "You have a home here with us. We all love and care for you; so never think of leaving or feel that you are unwelcome. In these past months, I have come to understand why my Neville is so fond of you. Why each of the Witches wants you in their families. Even I had contemplated that possibility; perhaps as a granddaughter-in-law."

"GRAN!" Three voices sang. Constance smirked.

"Shush, and relax, boys." Turning back to Hermione, she continued, "Now leave this irrational thinking and let's start planning for this little girl's arrival. She will have an army of people who will spoil her rotten," she said, touching Hermione's abdomen.

Absentmindedly, Hermione touched her still flat stomach, and whispered, "A girl." She looked at Faol, Neville and Terry. "Will you…"

"We will be there with you every step of the way. You could not get rid of us so easily,but you have to promise to follow Severus' orders to the T," Faol said, raising her hand and kissing her.

"Of course, my knight, I promise. I also promise to you, Liani Camelia." As Hermione made the promise a swirl of magic was felt, which indicated that a vow was accepted.

"Okay, seeing that the issue is settled, let's get down stairs and talk to all the people that came to check on you," said Terry.

"Terry, how many people are we talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we alerted everyone."

"Terrance Anthony Boot!" she yelled.

"Actually, Hermione, that was me," confessed Faol.

Before she started yelling at Faol, too, Neville moved to her side and held her. "Please, Hermione, calm down, for Liani?"

"I'm sorry. You are right." She took a breath and signaled Faol to come near her. As he did, he felt a stinging hex.

"What the hell, Hermione!" he yelled to the amusement of everyone present. "_That's the girl we all love,_" Severus thought.

"Language. Remember the baby and you deserved it for alarming everyone without need."

Faol knelt in front of her and kissed her flat belly. "I'm sorry, Liani, you will be a good girl for mommy. I can't wait to hold you." Turning to Hermione, and scolded, "As for you, missy, no more Gummy Bears." He hadn't noticed, but as he kneeled, his rope opened, confirming to her why all of Faol's exgirlfriends wanted more of him.

Hemione blushed and averted her eyes. Her head floated with ideas of what his beautiful cock could do. That is, when she heard Constance. "That's why you didn't let me see? You are very well endowed, and any witch would be happy to mmmmm- " She didn't get to finish as a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing that thought.

"We will be down stairs. I bid you good night. Come, darling." She just winked at Hermione, making the younger girl blush as red as a tomato.

Faol just look at his lovers and smirked. Yep. Operation wooing the bookworm was going smoothly.

His nostrils flared slightly and he turned to look at Neville. They shared a knowing look and returned their gazes to a still-blushing Hermione.

She would be theirs and no one would come between them.


	6. Chapter 6 What I see

Chapter 6 I see you!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from this story or HP.**_

_**AN: Warning: Lemons, SSMUT! MMM and Masturbation. If you do not like it, please wait for the next chapter, but I cannot promise that it will not have smut in it. I haven't started it…. Enjoy. **_

A few days after the incident, Hermione was settled in a comfortable routine. In the mornings, after breakfast, she would help Augusta with the mail and other documents. Hermione was also taking lessons from Augusta about etiquette and Pureblood traditions. After that she got a few hours for herself before lunch was served, which wasn't until two pm to accommodate the boys schedules. After that, she always received a visit from one or more of the Witches for tea. Hermione also loved the gardens and walked the many paths or just read under a shade tree, breathing the fresh air.

Hermione enjoyed the Witches. She started calling them The Charmed Ones. They reminded her of a Muggle program that she watched on the telly about witches that were sisters. With them she had laughed, cried and planned. They were like a coven to her. She didn't know where or what she would be if it hadn't been for their support; and of course, she also credited her well-being to her knights.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Today, she had the whole day for herself and the first thing she wanted to do was the floor labyrinth.

Neville had explained to her its use.

"_A floor labyrinth is used for meditation purposes. Most people sit in the center of the property or garden. Each flat stone has a distance of a normal step for a meditation of about an hour. There are Runes and Arithmancy calculations to ensure the benefits on each person. Being in a magical environment, the stones rearrange as a person comes in, so they can make the step as normal as walking. That way you just walk at your normal pace. The Mayan and the Aztecs believed in earth magic and in the four elements; meaning, the four cardinal points combined, create and reinforce magic. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water are part of us. That is why in the middle you salute the four points and with each the elements, completing the circle of life and to be grateful of the magic given. That is why Fen Shui is all about the lines on earth and how we benefit from them. That's why it's so popular for Muggles and wizards alike." _

As she started the path to the labyrinth, she heard moans. Immediately, her curiosity was peaked.

What she saw froze her..

Close to the green house was a garden with high bushes, and a bed of flowers. In the middle was a gazebo. She hadn't ventured to this area, but she could see it from her room. She felt like a voyeur, spying on her three friends, but her curiosity won.

She peeked from one of the bushes and saw her three friends naked, kissing, hands everywhere. All three of them had strong legs, washboard abs, and were tanned, smooth, and very well built. She was fascinated with their erections.

Those, from her view point and with her lack of experience, were the longest and thickest cocks that she had ever seen. "They look beautiful," she thought.

More moans were heard. Faol was sucking Neville, Neville was sucking Terry, and suddenly, Faol pulled away and lubricated his dick. He began to prepare Neville for penetration. He placed his cock in Neville's entrance and pushed. Neville screamed in pain, but pleasure showed in his face as Faol thrust his cock into him. Terry, then, distracted Neville by dragging his head lower. Neville complied by whetting his lips and opening his mouth to take every inch of Terry's sex.

That did it. She shoved her hands up under her skirt and under the soaked knickers, covering her hot, wet pussy. Without thinking, she plunged two fingers into her cunt. She moaned at the feelings shooting through her body and dropped to her knees. She never heard Faol approach, drawn in by her moans. Kneeling there, thrusting her fingers in and out of herself, eyes closed, her orgasm building, he stood mesmerized by the flush in her skin and the smell of her arousal. He didn't want her to stop. He wanted to watch her climax. Knowing Hermione, she was going to be embarrassed if she knew that she was caught watching them, so he Disillusioned himself and cast a silencing spell. He didn't want her to hear his desire as he started wanking, waiting for her climax to crash into her.

For him, that moment was sublime and perfect. Watching his mate climax after becoming aroused on his other mates sexual activities gave him hope for their future. He signaled to the others to join him. They neared silently and waited.

Hermione had her eyes shut tight, unaware that she had become the voyeurism act instead of the voyeur.

She rocked her hips franticly, looking for her release, totally out of control. Her groin suddenly grew painfully hard as the muscles there began to spasm. She hiccupped and then felt a tremendous release of pressure from her lower body and heard the sound of fluid splashing onto the stone. Her thighs were suddenly soaked, fluid running freely down them. She could feel her vaginal fluids spraying out of her pussy around her fingers and all over her hands. Wave after wave rushed through her, making wave after wave of fluid squirt out of her.

She had never experienced, in her short life, an orgasm so powerful. She had never known that she could squirt either. In the past three months, she had masturbated more than when she discovered the guilty pleasure in her younger years. She starts laughing and remembered that the guys were close by and they could hear her. She cast a quick Scourgify and stood not looking back. Before she went back to the house she whispered, "I love you, all".

As they saw her retreating form, Neville cast a Finite. They were spent. They had masturbated during Hermione's performance.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen? Her flushed face and her little noises were so arousing. I can't wait to have her. I love her," Neville stated.

"Hey, we love her too, but we have to wait a little longer. We don't want to scare her. She's still in a vulnerable state. But you know we can use that wonderful Pensieve to enjoy the memory of Hermione climaxing," Faol commented, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That, my mate, is a great idea. Shall we move this party to our room? All this conversation and remembering Hermione has me spun up again." Terry was pumping his hard cock again.

"You are insatiable," said Neville just before he planted a searing kiss on Terry. "But I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you." Turning to Faol, he said, "My beautiful alpha, I love you, too," and with that he Apparated them to their room.

The guys were not seen the rest of the day.

The next day, when she came for breakfast, all of them were already at the table. As gentleman, they stood and Faol took her by the hand to help her sit then lowered his head and whispered, "You, love, look lovely today." It sent jolts of electricity down Hermione's spine when she felt his breath blowing in her ear.

When she sat, Terry, at her right, circled his thumb on her knee and kissed her cheek. "How is my beautiful Castilian Rose today?" Hermione just blushed.

Neville, was the last one to sit. He knelt in front of her, lifting her shirt giving her abdomen a kiss. "No, my darling, we haven't forgotten about you. We are sure that you will be as beautiful, intelligent and sweet as your mother," with that he returned to his seat.

It was too much for Hermione; she jumped and ran out of the room into the garden. All three just watched her go not certain of what to do.

"What the hell are you three morons are waiting for? Go after her," yelled Augusta with a smile.

Three chairs scrapped the floor as three young men ran to catch their future in the form of Hermione Jean Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Prophet and The Confession

To say that Lord Harry James Potter was ticked was an understatement. He had thrown not only his cup, but also anything else within his reach.

"Pup, what is going on?" came Sirius with his wand in hand, ready to defend his family.

"'What's going on, he asks!" Harry threw the Saturday edition of the Prophet.

"_WAR HEROINE, PREGNANT!_"

_"This reporter was informed by a very dependable source that the war heroine of the Hogwarts Battle, and the brains of the Golden Trio, IS PREGNANT. Yes, my dear readers, pregnant. She alleges that her condition is a consequence of rape. Miss Granger wasn't available for comment, due to her having been moved to a secret location for her security. Was it rape or is it another trick to win the sympathy of the public? _

_Miss Granger hasn't been seen in weeks. Why the secrecy? Our sources informed us that she is under the protection of the Great Lords, who we were unable to reach for comment. Why? Is one of them involved? There must be more to this story that meets the eye. _

_It is well known that Miss Granger has broken the hearts of many during her years at Hogwarts. All of her victims were wealthy, famous and well-connected: Lord Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley to name a few."_

_Mr. Weasley was kind enough to concede an interview. 'It had been a very difficult time for my family and me, we felt cheated. My parents treated her like a daughter as they expected us to marry. How she could do this to me? I loved her! The worst part is she lied about being raped. She's probably been cheating on me all this time and wants me to take care of a bastard child." A very affected Mr. Weasley commented._

_Other sources provided some very compromising photos of Miss Granger with Lord Greyback, Lord Longbottom and Mr. Terry Boot. See photos on page 14. What does she have that makes the noble Lords want to protect her?_

_Is Miss Granger a victim or a ….!"_

Sirius couldn't read any more, he set the copy on fire.

"Okay, Harry, it's time to squash a bug." An evil grin appeared on the Marauder's face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the gardens, three young men were looking everywhere for their Hermione, when they remembered that they could smell her. It made finding her much easier.<p>

They found her on a bench, under a willow tree, near the pond, crying. Their hearts broke.

Terry got to her first. He knelt and the other two followed his lead. He then sat next to her and settled her on his lap, kissing her tears from her cheek.

"Hermione, please don't cry. Every one of your tears breaks my heart," he said and looking to his mates he added, "We have a confession to make." he started saying, taking her hand in his. "First, you have to promise to hear us out without interrupting or running away." She nodded her understanding, her face becoming a mask of curiosity.

"Hermione, we…" Neville's words died in his mouth as at that moment an owl flew and sat on the back of the bench, extending her leg to Neville. The envelope had the Malfoy emblem, which meant that he had been summoned. He quickly opened the envelope. They all watched as he read the missive, his facial expression went from concern to furious in seconds.

"Fuck! Have either of you read the Prophet this morning?" They shook their head, and he continued, "We have a situation that needs our immediate attention. Faol, you have to come with me; you'll need your official dress ropes with your family emblem.!"

He was desperate and enraged and started explaining telepathically to Terry what was going on. When his eyes met the other wizards, he saw the same rage reflected in their expressions.

"Go squash that bug and bring her as a souvenir. Don't worry about her, I will stay and explain the situation." Neville kissed him and then moved to kiss Hermione on the lips.

Looking at Hermione, he vaguely explained to her, "Everything is okay, Lordship issues. Don't be worried. We will be back in no time and finish our conversation. Just remember that we love you." He knelt and kissed her belly. "And we love you as well, princess."

"GO!" insisted Terry.

* * *

><p><em>Gringotts.<em>

Ragnok was not surprised by the Great Lords showing up unexpected. He suspected the purpose. They were very protective of the witch whose character was currently being assassinated in the Prophet. He didn't want to be in the shoes of the person they were after.

He appreciated all the business that these men had brought to Gringotts, and for that, he would accommodate their wishes.

Besides, he's always liked Miss Granger. She was intelligent, kind hearted, and her constant advocacy for the rights of all magical creatures was admirable. So he decided to put forth an extra effort on this assignment.

Neither of the Lords needed to explain much of what they wanted. They were clearly there for one thing. Revenge.

"How can I be of service, my Lords?"

"How many stocks do we own from the Prophet?"

As soon as Faol finished, a parchment appeared with the information requested.

Lord Faol Gabriel Greyback…9%

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… 9%

Lord Sirius Orion Black …...8%

Lord Harry James Potter…. 6%

Lord Severus Prince-Snape …..3%

Lord Neville Longbottom …3%

"Ragnok, who are the owners of the Prophet? Can you arrange a meeting? We would like to buy the rest of the stocks, and keep the majority as the 60% ,but also, we are going give the other 40% to someone else as an investment," commented Sirius with an very evil grin.

Ragnok just smirked; he had anticipated this maneuver.

"Lord Black, as you wish. I will request a meeting with the owner, immediately. If you'll excuse me."

"Okay, we are retaining 60% of the stock, that is clear, but who is going to have the remaining?" asked Neville confused.

"That, Lord Longbottom, will be a gift to the light of our lives," Severus said.

The door opened once more, and three more men joined the group: Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, the lawyers of the Great Lords.

"So, we came at a good time? No blood running, yet?" They all laughed at Blaise's comment.

"No, we haven't been to the Prophet," Faol said, prompting more laughter.

Ragnok had come back with some elderly people who were very afraid when they saw the men in the room.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. White, owners of the 62% of the Prophet. They are highly motivated to sell, for the right price of course, and if possible, they wish to retain 2%."

"I don't think that will be a problem, but we ask for immediate possession of the business."

"Okay, let's begin our negotiations."

For the White's, the negotiations were quick. They were happy to get rid of the Prophet, and the howlers they received daily. The day was a lucky one.


	8. Chapter 8 You have some explaining to do

Chapter 8: You have some explaining to do

_**Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. I own nothing.**_

**_AN: Thank you for taking the time to read and for some to review... I hope to bring a little joy to your day. Blessings. One request, please take the time to smile and look above you... Your answers sometimes comes from unexpected places. Breath, Love and Enjoy..._**

In another part of London, a very happy Rita Seeker began a banner day . She got the first page, yet again, on very juicy gossip. It was no secret that she hated Hermione Granger, and she didn't waste time on thinking twice about ruining the girl's reputation. Rita was in for revenge. Yes, today was a good day. She laid back on her seat and waited for the adulation that came with her usual fan mail.

In the lobby of the newspaper there played another scene. A very nervous receptionist was unable to speak, even to the people in front of her. These men meant business and their serious faces almost made her flee to the loo .

"We are here to speak to the Director and Editor of this newspaper," spoke Lucius Malfoy. The girl didn't move. "Now," he added with a more severe tone, which made the poor witch jump and run to comply with the Lord's request. The others smirked at Lucius' antics.

"Do you think it was Lucius' charm or his past, which made her move so fast?" Sirius commented. Every one chuckled, but composed themselves quickly when a very disheveled editor came to the Lobby, trying to make himself presentable to the Great Lords.

"It is a great honor to have you here, my Lords. How can I help you this fine morning?"

"First, you can congregate all of your employees. We have announcement to make. " Sirius answered the editor's curious expression.

"We are the new owners as of today." The Editor almost fainted, but he recuperated and went to fulfill the request.

Luna Potter entered the lobby and all of the Lords bowed their heads in greeting. She went directly to her husband and kissed him. "Okay, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much, just an extermination job," mentioned Sirius casually.

"Hmm, I see. And why, may I ask, was I needed for this extermination?"

"You see, we thought that this effort needed a woman's touch," added Harry, with a touch of mischief in his voice.

"Ok, dear husband of mine, lead the way."

As all the personnel congregated on the first floor, worries and fears were voiced all around.

Harry cast a Sonorus Charm so that everyone could hear him.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I promise this will be short and sweet, but first, Rita, could you come up to the front?

Severus saw her retreating form and cast a Stunning Spell on her. He levitated her to the podium. "What a shame, Mrs. Skeeter, that you were leaving when things were just getting warm up. Finite." Severus' face formed into that of the feared Potions professor.

Harry continued, "Now that we don't have any more interruptions, let's continue. As of today, The Prophet ceases to exist." A collective gasp was heard. "You don't have to worry for your employment, with the exception of Rita Skeeter, your editor, and your director. They will clean out their desks immediately, and due to their …indiscretions, shall not be able to get any job in any of our affiliates as well.

"We have decided that instead of a newspaper, it will become several magazines: beauty and health, fashion, potions and Herbology. Your new directors will be the lovely Lady Luna Potter, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Constance Snape and Miss Hermione Granger. For now, you all are dismissed and will return to your new jobs assignments on Monday. Enjoy your vacations."

Neville then directed his attention to Rita. "This was the last of your career, your actions, lies and decimation of Hermione Granger. It ends now. This time, we were lenient. If I were you, I'd consider retirement in Timbuktu with no notions of ever returning. The ideas to get rid of you were very creative. The one that I like the most was the one of a beetle in a bug collection." Rita was stunned, but was she said nothing.

"One more question, Rita, who gave you the information about Miss Granger?" asked Faol with a very feral look.

"Ron Weasley," was her only answer. She had nothing to lose. She felt squashed!

"Indeed, you were squashed, Rita, indeed you were." Commented Luna in her sing song voice as if she'd read the 'reporter's' thoughts.. Luna, taking her husband's hand, said. "Mission accomplished, extermination complete, let's go home."

'Home! Hermione!" With a loud pop Faol and Neville left.

"Oh God, those two are completely whipped!" They all laughed.

"They haven't seen Hermione furious yet. She can come with some wicked spells. She is brilliant, but very, very scary." More laughter as they each left. They went separate ways, but they would convene at Longbottom Manor for dinner. They had a big announcement to make to the other ladies of The Charmed Clan.

* * *

><p>In Longbottom Manor, Terry was enjoying his time with Hermione.<p>

"Terry, what was Neville going to tell me before he left?"

"Mya, you will have to wait until they return. It will be easier if all of us are here. But don't worry your beautiful brain over it. Now, can we talk of more pleasant things, like the weather?"

"Oh, Terry, you are so funny," she laughed.

"Hearing you laugh is like watching Miramelindas bloom in a Rain Forest, beautiful and delicate."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you,

At that moment, two loud pops were heard and Hermione rushed to Neville and Faol, checking them for any injuries.

Neville hold her hands. "Mya, we are fine, nothing dangerous, trust me." She held his gaze for a moment; his beautiful hazel eyes were the only thing to her as the world disappeared. She leaned and closed her eyes not able to contain herself. She kissed him. At the beginning, he was shocked, but that were merely a few seconds. He put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. They were both in heaven.

Faol touched Neville and he let her go, but to Hermione's surprise, Faol grabbed her the same way and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"Hey, leave something for me, will you?" Terry now stepped into the circle and kissed her, too. It was passionate but sweet. He caressed her lips with his tongue, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and he savored all of what she gave.

Hermione was floating; her senses in overdrive. When she opened her eyes for a moment, she saw Faol and Neville kissing, and felt her body respond with wetness and hardened nipples.

Terry looked at the other two, not letting her go. Aren't they beautiful, my love?

"What?" Hermione said out of breath. She needed space to think.

Noticing her reaction to Terry's declaration, Faol took the lead. "We are in love with you." Her eyes wend wide, but she kept her promise and said nothing. "I know, it's a lot to take in, but believe me, it took us by surprise, too when we discovered that we were mates and that you were part of our pack."

"You see, Hermione, when Faol saved me from Greyback, he became my alpha. Terry and I had been bitten prior to that night, but Bill Weasley bit us in human form, and only passed the gene and the calling, as well as some other traits, but we cannot transform. Faol, on the other hand, was born a lycan." As he spoke, he was looking for any reaction that showed rejection. He found none. His hope increased by the minute.

"It took us a long time to understand what was happening to us. Once we did know that you were our mate and that we were mates too, we looked for ways to let you know. We were… are afraid of your reaction. Needless to say, we haven't been subtle by doing so." Hermione was transferred from Terry's arms to Faol's.

"Mya, we love you. We have waited so long for this moment, please say something."

"I.. I …" she fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Wedding and Blessings**

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from this story or HP.**_**

"What Am I going to do with you, child?" Severus protested from her side.

"Oh please, stop it, Severus. You are making things worse," said his wife from the other side of Hermione's bed.

As Hermione open her eyes, she noticed that she was in her room. She looked around, trying to find her knights.

"If you are looking for those beautiful specimens of masculinity in the form of Faol, Neville and Terry; they were sent out to have tea, under protest, may I add. You lucky girl. Three hunks, yummy!"

"Constance, please! Leave the girl be. So how are you feeling?"

"Professor, I feel dizzy, and a little disoriented, but overall, I feel okay. Is Liani okay?"

"Breath child, the baby is will be a very strong witch when she grows up, but the problem here is you. You've had a lot of stress lately. Have you eaten properly? Taken your vitamins?"

"Sassy," she called and the little house-elf appeared.

"Did Mistress called Sassy? Does she want something to eat?"

"No, Sassy, thank you; maybe later some chicken soup with that Bread Fina makes? But I didn't call you for that. I need you to answer Lord Snape's questions, since I don't think he will believe me."

"Lord Snape shouldn't bring Little Miss any trouble! She doesn't need stress! She's needing to rest more. I gave her the vitamins and make her follow all your instructions. Should Sassy needing do more?."

"Well, well the great Lord Snape is put in his place by none other than a wonderful and protective house-elf… I'll be damned."

"Constance, you are here to help, not to mock me." He returned to focus on Hermione. "I have to make sure…"

"Professor, you don't have to apologize. I know that I'm not the ideal patient. Thank you, Sassy. Could you bring me my food please? I'm a little hungry."

"Sassy, no salt or excess grease. She's still in a delicate stage. Also, bring her some fruit with honey and lime."

"Severus, you don't have to worry. Our intended will be following your instructions. She has plenty of people to make sure of that," Faol said from his position at the door.

The three of them looked impressive standing shoulder to shoulder. They were dressed in Muggle jeans and long sleeve oxfords, very casual.

They looked nervous, but their eyes showed softness and concern.

"Now, if you don't mind, we would like to have a word in private with Hermione."

"Lucky girl," said Constance, standing from Hermione's bed. The older witch gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead. "Remember to breath, these hunks are in for- "

"Constance!" yelled her husband.

"Severus, what does a woman need to do to have fun around you?" when she met her husband's gaze, he was smirking and with an eyebrow lifted. She gasped. "Oh! Nevermind then." She walked out the door with Severus following her closely.

The knights maintained eye contact with Hermione, making her blush like a tomato. "Could you please stop staring, you are making me uncomfortable."

"We are planning to do more staring as well as… other things," said Terry as he got closer, stalking her like a predator.

"First, can you get up from the bed?"she nodded and Neville helped her, sitting her near the window.

Neville and Terry knelt in front of her, but her eyes were following Faol's movements. He came closer. "I will be direct, we love you and we want you to be our wife." Then he produced a ring with a flower in the middle with three petals and a yellow diamond. "We found this ring a long time ago and talked to Bill to place charms on it especially designed for you. We've had to wait for so long and-" A crash from the hallway interrupted the declaration.

"You can come in!" Neville called out with a chuckle. "You're basically family anyway," he said in a quieter voice.

The group that entered was larger than the three men had anticipated: The Charm Clan and their husbands, Harry, Sirius, Adrian, Theodore, Luna, Marcus, Charlie, Blaise, Bill, Fleur and Augusta. Lady Longbottom had tears in her eyes.

"You may proceed, Faol. Don't stop on our account," Lucius commented smugly. He got a smack on his head from Narcissa. "What was that for?" he complained.

"Sush!" Everyone said in unison to him

Faol rolled his eyes and swallowed down the anxiety. He hadn't planned on doing this publicly. Clearing his throat, he continued, "As I was saying, would you consider- that is to say, would you complete our pack, be the light of our lives and make us the luckiest wizards in this planet?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione's voice sounded breathless.

"Mya, we love the passion that you put in all the things you do," Terry added.

"We love your loyalty, compassion and stubbornness," Neville said with a smile.

"We love the way that you snore when we sleep with you," Terry teased making the spectators laugh and Hermione blush.

"We would be lost without you. Please, say yes!" Faol urged.

Hermione stood up and looked at them with tears in her eyes. She nodded as she was at a loss for words and the lump in her throat wouldn't allow a clear voice. Faol took her in his arms and twirled her around.

"You idiot, put her down! She needs to be cared for not made nauseas," yelled Severus stepping forward. "Congratulations, Hermione. I hope these dunderheads know what a treasure you are. Andyou three, behave!"' Their only response was a nod.

"Party pooper," Sirius announced with a grin. "Did you put the ring on her finger already?"

They knelt again and said in turns.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do us the honor of becoming our mate, part of our pack, our wife and the center of our universe?" Faol asked.

"We promise to cherish you, be there in good and in bad times, and buy you a lot of books." There was a laughter after Terry's promise.

"If you do that you will never see her," Harry commented, gaining chuckles and some scolding from the Charms Clan.

"We will love you unconditionally, from here to eternity."

"Yes, I will be only yours heart, soul and flesh." As soon as Hermione said those words, a glow with all the colors of the rainbow encircled them. A voice came from behind them.

"Your hearts are pure and full of love. A love that immense involves the fates. You are bound." Walking towards Hermione, the Goddess said, "Don't live in fear, my dear child. Your daughter will be of your beloveds. Please, put your hands on the baby, close your eyes, and breathe. Feel your magic growing and moving through you. Let it move and go to Liani."Ribbons of magic in all colors sprung from their four sets of hands and were absorbed by the baby." Hermione gasped as joy settled in her heart.

"As Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water become one to help the Universe; the same Elements make you one; elements combined in one heart, one soul, one love. I, Gaia, Goddess of the Earth, bless you thee. Whenever you need me, call upon the Earth and I will assist you. And for the witnesses I leave my blessing as well. May your future generations go in peace." and just as she came, the Goddess she left with a sigh.

When the glow subsided, Hermione notice that every male was on their knees and every female had their heads bowed in reverence. You could hear an pin drop.

"So instead of an engagement party, this has become a wedding. What do you say we celebrate?" Cheers and joy surrounded the newlyweds. Faol, Terry and Neville took turns kissing their wife, and when they looked at each other, could you see that glint in their eyes, indicating other ideas. "I'm hungry!"

With that announcement, plans for dinner were arranged. Hermione's husbands kissed her, but what she saw in their eyes was lust and a promise of a night filled with lovemaking. Heat pooled in her belly, making her womanhood tingle with anticipation.

"Okay, you heard the Lady of the house; Let's eat!" Augusta said. "Welcome to the family, Hermione. I can only say one thing: it's about time, you three!" she said, giggling while she hugged her granddaughter-in-law.

The group started moving out of the room and as soon the last of their guests were out of the room, they pulled Hermione towards them. In unison, they said, "Wife, Mate." making her shiver.

Neville pulled up her shirt and in turns, kissed her baby bump and again in unison said, "Cub." Hermione didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks until Faol wiped them with his thumb, and said, "Mi amada esposa." (My beloved wife) and kissed her tenderly.

He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and guided her to the dining room to start their celebration. Hermione could only smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money with this story or HP**_

**AN: SMUT, SMUT, SMUT SMUT! **Please don't say I didn't warn you! As always Thank you Severus Malfoy Maiden for your wonderful job as a beta. Thank you for all the reviews they make me smile.

The impromptu party was the happiest that she had been. All the people she loved and who loved her were there.

The Charm Clan was having a little fun giving Hermione advice and making naughty comments about her husbands'.

Harry, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Theo, Bill, and Charlie were gathered around the new husbands. They were offering advice on Hermione, but also making threats of what will happen to them if they harm the little witch, which made them roll their eyes.

All in all, the gathering was a complete success.

Hermione, with her hormones, naughty conversation with the witches, the glances, touches, and constant kissing from her husbands' every time they get near her, had her mind hazy with lust and her body practically pulsing from desire. She was a mess. After some time, she started counting the minutes where she would be alone with her beloveds.

When the last of their guests left, and Augusta said goodnight to them, Hermione could only giggle.

Faol wrapped her in his arms from behind and she leaned on him. "What is so funny?"

"It's past midnight and I haven't reverted to the popper girl with only one crystal shoe."

He kissed her neck and start nipping at her shoulder. "No, mi amada, (my beloved), this dream will be forever." then Neville stepped in front of her and kissed her tenderly. Hermione responded with eagerness and passion.

Terry reached over and gently twisted the peaked nipples poking through her blouse. She gasped in Neville's mouth.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable place," said Faol, lifting her bridal style, with the others following them arm in arm.

Hermione put her head in the crook of his neck and started nipping him, making all of them moan. Anticipation and excitement mixed with lust had them picking up the pace to the room.

From the door of her new room, she saw a sea of flowers of every shape, color and species.

"Do you like it?" a shy Neville asked. "These are the result of new flower grafts that we were working on," he said as he plucked one and offered it to her.

"They are beautiful."

"They were inspired by you. You fill our world with color and we wanted to do the same for you and our cub. You both bring such joy and love… " He couldn't contain himself anymore and kissed her. Faol transferred her from his arms to Neville's. Terry and Faol embraced in a passionate kiss and started preparations for the marking.

Faol went to check the vials of soft fragrant oils that were extracted from the same flowers in the room days before in preparation of this precise moment. They never thought it would be this soon. A blue small rose were their creation and wedding gift to her. He was surprised that he was now married to the woman and men he loved. Life had given him unexpected turns, but most of them were blessings. He, as the alpha, was responsible for his beloved's safety and happiness. He couldn't believe that the miracle of life in Hermione will have his genes; more blessings, their cub. Watching the couple still at the door made his cock twitch and he grinned. Terry was already naked and wanking. Faol chuckled, Terry was insatiable; an inpatient sort.

"I want to watch you guys," Hermione said in a very soft voice.

"You heard the lady, she wants a show." Neville settled her down on the bed gently and went to Neville taking one by one his clothes. Terry was still stroking and his eyes were bright yellow in color. Neville extended a hand to him and stroked his torso, moving painfully slow down to Terry's cock making him moan. Neville then knelt at Terry's feet and slid his wet lips down the thick cock. Hermione could see Terry's stomach muscles clench with desire. She was on fire, she thought they were beautiful. Faol had stripped and walked to the other two slowly rubbing his cock. He kissed Terry and offered his cock to Neville for sucking. Neville complied to his alpha happily, but looked at Hermione, locking his eyes to hers and sucked both cocks with eagerness.

Hermione's face was flushed and her skin glowed with perspiration. She lifted her skirt and took off her knickers. Not able to pull her eyes from the scene in front of her, her fingers began a tentative trail down to sex, but before she could reach down a strong hand stopped her.

Faol had stopped kissing Terry to watch Hermione. When he saw her flushed face, lusty eyes and the hasty removal of her knickers, he cast a quick, wandless '_divesto', _ leaving her naked in front of his eyes. She was beautiful, from her short hair, her doe eyes filled with lust, her parted lips, her beautiful breasts, her baby bump, and her bare cunt. He noticed her dripping cunt and anticipated her movement.

His hand replaced hers and his fingers separated her folds. Hissing in pleasure, she spread her legs farther apart and leaned back. This pleased Faol immensely. He smiled and met her dilated eyes as he slipped a finger inside and circled her clit with his thump.

A moan escaped Hermione, making Faol moan too. He pumped his finger and added another to her core continuing the ministration.

Terry and Neville moved to Hermione's sides. Neville bent to gently kiss her, while Terry wrapped his lips around a hardened nipple.

Faol could smell her heady scent; it permeated every scent receptor he had. It was making his mouth water. He had to taste her. He lowered his mouth to her clit and suckled. She tasted like heaven. As a result of his rapture, his fangs elongated.

Neville had pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed with her feet hanging off the edge and resting on Faol's shoulders.

Faol could see Hermione's chest rise and lower in labored breaths, her baby bump was more visible from this angle and her small hands were fisted in the bed covers. Faol doubled his efforts, sucking and fucking her with his tongue fingers to make her come apart. It wouldn't be long now. Her hips were moving in rhythm with his fingers and she was mewling and panting her desire; begging them to please her.

He couldn't resist anymore. "Hermione we are going to mark you to complete the wolf ritual."

"Please, Faol, please." Hearing her pleas made his wolf howl. He bent again to her clit and curled his fingers inside her to touch her g-spot.

Hermione trembled and all her senses exploded in pure orgasmic bliss.

Faol signaled Terry and Neville to place their marks and in unison, they bit her.

Terry marked her shoulder, Neville on the swell of her breast, and Faol high on her inner thigh close to her center. She screamed again in pain as they drank from their witch. She passed from both the force of her orgasm and the searing fire of their marks.

They licked their marks and as they licked, the marks transform. Neville's into a Blue Miosotis Flower, Terry's into a Castilian White Rose and Faol's into a New Moon.

She opened her eyes as they licked. They were all so beautiful to her, but before she could finish the thought and come down from her bliss, Faol entered her fully, hissing at how tight she was, trying not to come on the spot.

Faol pulled her forward so that she was open to Terry. Terry prepared looked at splayed in front of him. Wanting to fill her too, he prepared her puckered hole for his cock.

Neville was kissing her everywhere. She touched his cheek to get his attention. He looked at her and saw love in her eyes. It made him shiver.

"Love, I need you inside me, too."

"Hermione, that will be to painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, my love, look for a way. I want to have you all filling me up."

Neville was speechless at her request. His mind went blank when he thought how wonderful the sensation of having Faol's cock inside her with him and how Terry's could feel through the barrier. His senses went wild.

Two spells came to his mind. He grabbed his wand and he quickly said the incantations.

"Duplicem Sensum," he whispered, pointing at Terry's cock and his. Neville fondled his cock because he needed the friction just now in anticipation of what would come.

Terry moaned.

Faol turned Hermione and pressed his cock into her pucker hole, while Neville lavished her cunt, distracting her from the pain. Once Faol was fully seated, Terry positioned himself in front of Hermione and thrust forward. Neville got behind him and accommodated his cock at her entrance and pointing his wand, he whispered a quick expanding charm. Sinking into the warm tunnel, he sighed. She was wet and his cock rubbing against Terry's was almost too much to bear.

She felt so full; her senses were in overdrive. They barely moved and in a few thrusts, they all came screaming their names and love for each other. For the men, their witch was so beautiful, they promised themselves that before the night was over, they would make her squirt as she did before. For now, all they needed was a nap.


	11. Chapter 11 The Announcement

Chapter 11 The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or make any profit from this story.**

**AN: Severus Malfoy Maiden... Thank you for making time to beta my story. TY TY TY. To the readers around the world. Thank you!**

The Quibbler

_NO MORE PROPHET!_

_In a very surprising business strategy, Mr. & Mrs. White, former owners of the Prophet, sold all their stocks of the newspaper to The Great Lords. The new owners decided to rename the business; it will now be known as Alba Publications._

_The owners of Alba Publications announced to the former Prophet employees the new name and the near-term plans to dismantle the newspaper to create more publications. They also mentioned to the employees, the new publications that this new phase will have. This publications will be under the watchful eye of Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Constance Snape, Lady Luna Potter and now the new Lady Hermione Greyback-Longbottom-Boot. This business will take a new path. Several magazines will be created such as "Magical Baby" "PP: Plants&Potions" and "Fashionista" as examples. _

_The owners assure all employees that their jobs will not be affected. Also, they mentioned the opening of new positions available and that interviews will be held in the offices of the former Prophet on Oct 9__th__ at 1400. _

Wedding of the Year

_Yesterday afternoon, in an impromptu wedding ceremony, Lord Faol Greyback, Lord Neville Longbottom, and Mr. Terrance Boot wed the famous Miss Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and Heroine of Hogwarts. The happy quartet celebrated until wee hours of the morning accompanied by friends and family._

_We wish the new quartet all the happiness in the world…_

At the Burrow…

Three red heads couldn't believe what they were reading. One red head in particular was plotting more revenge. Ronald Weasley was obsessed. She'll never be happy if she isn't with me, he thought.

"What does she have that makes every famous and wealthy wizard want to protect her? She landed two Great Lords and a future Herbologist! It's not fair." whined Ginny.

"The question, Ginny, is why you never landed either one of them? You didn't use all your assets. And you call yourself intelligent. The Mudblood has it all…" Mrs. Weasley let her words linger. She was angry and filled with envy. Her eyes narrowed in thought and her children knew a plan was forming to prevent the further happiness of the Mudblood

"You heard Professor Snape at the hospital, she is under the protection of the Great Lords. We could end in Azkaban."

"Ginny, Ginny, we will not be caught. There are many ways to do this. Come, we need to start the preparations." Ginny didn't want to participate. She was young and pretty, she could move to another country where, nobody knew her and start over. Nope, this time her mother and brother were on their own. With firm steps, she went the opposite way to prepare everything for her departure. She would go to Bill and Fleur, ask for their help, and tell them about her mother's plans.

The Longbottom Manor

Hermione woke up sandwiched between her husband's. She felt loved, safe and cherished. Faol pulled her closer to him. "Are you ok love? Did we hurt you?" his voice soft.

"No, can we do that again?" he laughed and buried his face on the nook of her neck.

"We can do that any time you wish, my wife." Hermione sighed.

"Faol, I need to go to the loo." He disentangled from her and stood to help her get out of bed. Before she left, he kissed her and put her hand on his heart. "I love you, Mya." With misty eyes, she replied, "I love you, too, my alpha," and closed the door behind her.

"Anis," he called.

"Yes, Master Faol."was the Replied a little elf with a pink dress.

"Thank you, Anis. Could you please advise Sassy that Mistress Mya is awake and to prepare us breakfast. We are having it here. Let Gran know that we will join her for an early dinner."

"As you wish Master,."

" The little elf left with a small pop.

He woke his other mates, which were curled into each other, with kisses.

"We need to start the nursery. Werewolf cubs come in less time than humans."

"What do you mean? Hermione is around 20 weeks." A sleepy Terry asked.

"That is why we need to start soon. Her gestation period is shorter, because Liani has lycan DNA. We have approximately 7 weeks before Liani arrives."

Hermione heard their conversation from the door of the loo and became dizzy. She hadn't done anything for the baby, because she thought she had more time. Neville saw her and jumped from the bed, preventing her from falling.

"Mya?" The looks of love and concern made her heart skip a beat.

"Is okay, I'm fine. The news that she will be here in such short time just surprised me, nothing to worry about."

"I will call Severus."

"No, please, Faol, I'm alright. I just need some tea."A soft pop was heard.

"What did you do to her this time, masters? Should Sassy need to put you in time out?"

They all laughed at her protectiveness.

"Oh Sassy!" breathing to calm herself. "That won't be necessary. Could you send someone with our breakfast and The Prophet"

The little house elf ears went down. "What's the matter? Did I say something to offend you, Sassy?" she asked with a worried look.

"Oh no, Missy Hermione, you haven't offend Sassy, but Sassy cannot bring you the Prophet, because it doesn't exist anymore"

Hermione was confused and turned to her husband's. All of them avoided eye contact. "That's okay, Sassy. Could you bring the Quibbler then? Thank you." Turning to the three men in her room, she ordered, "Spit it out."

"Well, the story is long and very boring…. "started Neville, but when he looked at Hermione's annoyed face, he rushed, "Faol, love, I think you should be the one to tell her."

Faol guided her to the bench beside the window. "Mya, we dismantled the Prophet yesterday, before we came to see you. That was the Lord's situation that we went to solve." Hermione stood brusquely.

"What! What about the families of those poor people? You cannot just leave that many employees without a way to sustain their families! It's just unfair." Pacing in front of them, they all shook their heads; they were expecting this reaction from her.

"Baby, breathe," Terry said, wrapping her by the waist and dragging her to the bed. He pulled to his lap. "There is more to the story that you haven't heard yet, please let them finish," he begged, nipping her earlobe. She shivered.

"As I was saying, the Great Lords are the new owners of Alba Publications. The people that worked there will continue with their jobs, but in a series of magazines and other publications. The Charm Clan will be in charge of the publications. We named one Magical Baby." He moved to the bed and touched the baby bump, and felt a little kick.

Hermione laughed. "She knows one of her daddies are near." Faol had a frog in his throat; all of his emotion intertwined, preventing him from speaking, so he only nodded. Neville and Terry moved and touched her bump as well and called Liani "Cub" softly, almost in a whisper. She kicked again..

"Loves, thank you, but I am not prepared to be an editor, that is too generous of you, but…

"No but's, mi amada, you will have an experienced editor behind you, who will guide you until you feel comfortable, besides all the witches will be there. Xeno Lovegood will be assisting you all with the magazines. Severus, Neville, Terry, Draco and myself will be helping with research and collaborations. You don't have anything to worry about." He kissed her and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to her, deepening the kiss. A collective moan was heard as well as stomachs growls.

Laughing and a little embarrassed, she said "Liani is hungry."

"Yeah right, Liani…."

"Let's get you both fed and happy. If I have a say on it, you will be always barefoot and pregnant, you look beautiful and delectable."

"Terry," the other men yelled.

"What? As if you haven't thought about it!" She looked at Neville and Faol and they blushed and chuckled.

The sound of a pop interrupted her response.

"A letter came from Mr. Bill Weasley for you Masters, it's marked as urgent."

"Thank you, Anis. We will see it after breakfast." With that, he dismissed the house-elf, but he stayed. "Anything else?"

"Yes Master, Sassy told Anis to stay put until Missy Mya drinks her daily potion and she starts breakfast." They all laughed.

"Okay, please tell Sassy that we will make sure she follows orders, okay? "

"Master?"

"Yes, Anis."

"Could I feel the baby?" the little elf pleaded and Hermione just nodded.

The little elf got closer and very softly touched her baby bump. She smiled and her eyes went wide. "Oh dear."

"Is everything okay? "

"Oh yes, baby just told Anis that she will be here sooner that everyone expects, and that all elves and friends need to be aware, the little cub will be very much love and cherish." She said blushing and then popped out the room.

The four newlyweds were stunned. "Soon, how soon? Asked Neville. "We need to contact Severus and Remus so we could know what to expect. "

They certainly didn't expect this and the day was just starting. Hermione was speechless.

"Alright, we need to start a nursery. So that's how we can get you silent! Well, certainly one of the methods." Terry said with a grin "Care for a demonstration?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Prat!" was her response to him before she put her arms around his neck and snogged him silly.

Faol read Bill's letter and passed it to Neville then turned to look at the garden lost in though. Their honeymoon was postponed because of their apprenticeship but now this new development change their situation even more. He sighed, the day had just begun and it is starting with a bang. When will they have some normalcy?, he thought.

"To answer your question, love, that would be never, remember you are part of a plural marriage and husband to Hermione Granger" said Neville putting his head on Faol's back.

"Yeah, you said it, there will be not a dull moment when you are part of Hermione Granger's life" replied Faol with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Red Heads are in trouble!

Chapter 12 Red Heads turn blue

**AN: Thank you for the alerts, reviews and criticism. I appreciated all. In a perfect world I wish I could comply to every wish, but in reality I can't for that I apologized in advance. **

**To my beta **_**Indiana931**_ **Thank you for putting up with me and my Spanglish**.

**And to all off you readers, Thank you for your support, even those who do not write a review I know that my story had reach readers from all over the world; to those who take time and write a review… Thank you, they always make me smile.**

_So where were we... Ahhhhhhhhhh yes!_

The people in the Solarium were more than friends, they are her family. Before she came downstairs, Neville let her read Bill's letter. They were expecting some flaring and uncontrollable magic but she went into the ugly cry and for about an hour she sobbed. Their husband's were desperate to calm her, but they keep repeating the she will be fine, safe and that they loved her. The soothing words worked their magic and finally she was able to come down and meet with the others.

A sense of urgency roomed the newlyweds, their plans for the day were cut short with the letter send by Bill.

This was bad, what have she done to Molly and Ron that needs so vile action. Are they aware of the consequences of those plans? What were they thinking? Hermione was confused, Molly had been like a mother since she had known her and as for Ron, he had been her friend since she got to Hogwarts. Was all an act? Her heart was crushed by that dread feeling. But remembering how they react when she told them she was pregnant it all fit the puzzle.

"Hermione cannot be alone; we have to protect her first and foremost" said Harry

"The wards need to be reinforced and blocked those two from the Floo Network as well" added Blaise

Faol was just pacing back and forth; he wanted to rip them apart just to think of doing harm to Hermione and Liani. "Not a fat chance" he thought.

"Gentlemen, can we offer some ideas of our own and less messy?" Narcissa interrupted the men line of thoughts.

This make all the men flinch. If they know correctly the Charm Clan was very vindictive and when they say messy, well let's just say there were nothing left to be accounted for.

All women giggle at their sons and husbands reactions.

"Ok, we know that Molly and Ron are planning to take Hermione and dozed her with a potion. Let's contact all Apothecaries; they could give us some information on what was bought by them. Faol and Severus will determine for what uses those ingredients can be use." proposed Constance

"We can also play the sympathy card, we could invite her to one of our meetings and give some truth serum and have the Aurors take care of her" was the idea of Elizabeth Nott

"No, that could not work she knows that Hermione is under our protection, but maybe Andromeda and Dora could." said Celeste Goyle

"Once she is arrested, taking care of her spawn will be simpler. Traping him will be so much easier because he is a dumb ass" said Amanda Flint

"Amanda, you have a point there, there has to be something that he cannot resist besides food" said Beatriz Pucey

"How do you get men to do what you want?" said Narcissa, making the other women giggling.

"Hermione, what do you think we can do?" asked Luna because no body had asked her and were taking decisions left to right.

"Apart from obliviating him, make him a muggle, ship him to Timbuktu and married him with the worst cook ever or set his house a lot of spiders, there's not much left" was Hermione response.

The men were stunned. The ladies laughed at Hermione ideas.

"You know that we are here, right ladies?" mentioned Lucius.

"My dear, of course we know, but your ideas are not that creative. You know what? What we need the best people at pranking. No not you Sirius, I am talking about the Weasley twins." said Narcissa,

"Cissy, I 'm deeply offended. I'm one of the original Marauders. But even I have to admit that those two are quite good at pranking." (Sirius)

"And better yet. They are insiders. Very cunning dear, very Slytherin" was Lucius's praise to his wife.

All of the women giggled.

Hermione tried to suppress a yawn but it was too obvious of how tired she was to everyone.

"Hermione, before you go and take a nap, I want to examine you." Severus went and extended his had to help her stand.

"Thank you, Severus, I was going to ask you the same. After Anis told me that she will be here sooner than we thought, I want to be prepared. Today had been a good day for me mood wise" she said.

Faol grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead. "Amada, You don't have to worried, we will take care of everything. Let me accompany you to our room."

"Wait, stop, rewind!" was Harry's reaction to Faol's comment on his sister. "Why you need to be prepared Hermione is only about 5 months pregnant?"

"That is exactly right Harry, but a human will go for 36 to 38 wks pregnancy where a lycan only goes for 27 and Hermione is starting on her 20th." Was Luna's answer to her husband.

"I will take Hermione to our room. Please feel free to ask anything from Sassy or Anis," looking at his other mates he only nodded.

Severus accompanied them to complete a check up on Hermione. He was right her pregnancy was accelerated and she was now 23 weeks which means that Liani would be here in a month or less. That concerned him greatly; having a lycan can be unpredictable and very tricky. Hermione look healthy but she still is weak, the pregnancy had brought all the curse side effects, especially the Cruciatus curse from Bellatrix a year and half before. He needs to think and think quickly, she cannot feel his uneasiness, because that could complicate a little more everything else.

"Severus, is everything alright?"

"Yes, child, we need to set you with some new nutrient potions, but everything will be fine, you are now 23 weeks and she should arrive in about 4 more weeks " she sighed that his comment.

"Oh my goodness, that is fast." Going into panic. "We haven't done the nursery, we don't have the baby books, or her clothes" when she eventually stop she could not suppress a yawn. That was the effect of the mild relax potion that Severus gave her. Looking at Faol "My Alpha, I'm a little tired, could you excuse me with our guests?"

"Of course love, I will come and get you when dinner is ready" he kissed her and fluff some pillows around her so she felt cozy and comfortable.

Faol had been observing Severus closely and he noticed his frown and the concern in his eyes. Something was not right and he needs to find out.

"Master" calling him as his apprentice.

Severus looked at him and saw concern and fear for his wife. He nodded to his apprentice signaling him to follow. Faol use his mental connection to Neville and Terry to call them. If it concerns Hermione they all need to know.

"Faol, is Mya ok?" was the first thing that Neville ask when he enter the office of the Manor. "Gran is taking care of the guest".

"I was about to ask the same thing. Severus, what is wrong with Hermione?" (Faol)

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "How much you know about Hermione and the war?"

"Just that she went with Harry in a horcrux hunt for a year," was Terry's answer.

"That is a very poor description of what she went through," He sits down and continued, "Hermione and Harry went to that hunt with mere clues, little food and were being followed by Death Eaters. She often went without food, giving it to Harry, because she felt that he was the important one and if there was some kind of hope he was the one that have the right to survive. They were capture by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor where, she was torture with the Cruciatus by Bellatrix almost to insanity and she was cut with a curse knife." He finished and stood up. "It's not fair at all and I am afraid of her condition. Plus with an accelerated pregnancy, even though she appears healthy enough, she is carrying a lycan. The pregnancy and what she had overcome in her past will take a toll on her body. I fear that the birth will not be easy or she will not make it through."

Luna Potter said as she entered the room filled with silence, "Sorry guys, but dinner is about to be serve and someone need to wake Hermione" Observing the long faces she added, "You are men of science and little faith, she and Liani will be fine and what is best is that there will be more little ones to take care off." When she finished she was trapped in a group hug.

"Thank you Luna. You always set a light where there is despair. Thank you." was Faol statement to her.

"You men are so silly. Why you could ever doubt a Goddess, is simply unthinkable." she said as she went out the room.

"Luna is right. The Goddess gave us her blessing, but even with that we need to be prepared," said Neville.

"Okay you three, I will put my knowledge of healing and potions at your disposition; your job is taking care of her, no taxing her, no worries, no stress, nothing. Potions on time, meals, snacks and rest. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

"Good, now go wake up my bushy know it all." He smiled at them. But even with Luna's reassurance, he will be prepared. He loves her like she was his own, not to mention that Constance will have his balls if something happen to her.

They were pacing the office, not looking at each other.

"Why are we going to do? I thought once we make her ours, everything would go smoothly. But now between Liani's birth and the Weasley's matriarch and the Red Menace is getting out of hand," was Terry's comment to the whole situation.

"Our priority is Hermione and Liani; their safety and health. As for the rest, well, I think we can use some help. We are going to establish a routine that help us keep up with Hermione's care, our apprentice work and everything else. We will take turns since she cannot be left alone. The baby could arrive anytime and lycan pregnancies can be unpredictable. We have to let her know. For once, I'm not that brave and risking it by being caught by her on a lie." They chuckled at Faol's comment, he continued, "We need to let Gran, Constance, Harry and Sirius know about it as well. They could help with her, incase we have something to do or an emergency."

"I can wait to get my hands on that scumbag." Neville said rubbing his fist.

"Yeah I know the feeling, but we will have our opportunity. Once the witches finish with him, if there is anything left, they are brilliant but hey, they are scary" said Terry.

"Let's go wake our wife and no quickies. We have guests" said Faol.

"Hey, that's not fair. We are still newlyweds" responded Neville.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Here comes trouble…

**AN: Thank you for your support, even those who do not write a review I know that my story had reach a lot readers all over the world; to those who take time and write a review… Thank you, they always make me smile. Thank you to naturelove95 ****for her assistance as a beta for this chapter. TY TY **

Once every question was answered, plans were made and the guests gone, the house was silent. The newlyweds prepared for bed. After everything that was said, Hermione was still troubled over the Weasleys' situation. Sleep avoided her like the plague and her mind was reeling with questions. _Why?_ Nothing made sense.

Neville was first to enter, with Faol and Terry after him. She was on the blacony, with her back facing them. The lights from the lamps in the garden sillouhetted her, the warm glow surrounded her as if it came from her body. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You, my love, are meant to be in bed," he reprimanded softly as he kissed her shoulder.

"Hmm," she leaned into him, "I know, but I couldn't sleep. With all that's going on…it's too much…"

"Don't be, we'll be just fine." He assured her. "Besides, there are others who wants those two out of commission. Severus and Constance, for instance, they looks after you as if you're their own. You don't know what a fright he gave us when he approached us for 'the talk'."

They all laughed. "They do, don't they? I love them very much… Neville, stop it." She turned to face him. He had been kissing her neck for since he came in and it was nice…but distracting. "Nothing will harm you if it can be dealt with."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you," he murmured affectionately. "You and the baby are the most important right now. _Nothing_ and _no one_ will harm you anymore." As the vow was made, tingles of magic skated across their skin, making an invisible mark. Neville leaned in to kiss her. The sweet and gentle kiss ended when his tongue entered her open mouth. Passion and lust took the place instead. They unwrapped each other rapidly; the soft breeze embraced them, their hands roaming on each other's body.

Terry and Faol surrounded them, leaving her in the middle of the three men. Kisses were given; caresses were exchanged. One of the men transfigured a nearby chair into a huge bed with soft linings with a mosquito net overhead as they led her to bed. Under the bright, clear night sky filled with stars, they made love to one another 'til dawn.

Neville was woken up by a kick to his stomach. Groggily, he opened his eyes and checked on Hermione, but she was sleeping peacefully. Kick. He looked at Hermione's protruding abdomen and saw it move. Liani.

"Hi, baby," he yawned as he acknowledged the unborn baby softly. He was awarded another kick as he pressed his slightly swollen lips to Hermione's abdomen. "I can't wait to meet you, but now, your mummy needs rest."

"Not anymore," Hermione groaned sleepily. "I need the loo, but I don't want to move." Faol complained that it was too early in a voice that was clearly still laced with sleep. He tried to pull her closer but Hermione gently refused him, "Please, love. I honestly need the loo. Help me get up?" Blearily, Foal turned to his back and Neville stood up, giving Hermione a hand. The two men watched in awe as they watched their wife waddle to the bathroom. She really was a sight to look at.

"ARGH!" A scream rang throughout the room a few minutes later. The three men jumped away from the bed and headed towards the direction the voice came from. They saw Hermione, naked, in front of her closet with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart?" Faol softened as he moved closer to her. They were all confused. Hermione's magic had exploded around her, her otter patronus danced around the witch and in and out of the thick mist. The small room Hermione had used for her closet was filled with a thick pink and blue fog that came to a stop just above their heads. They knew pregnant witches would have uncontrollable magic at times, but they certainly did not expect their pregnant witch's magic to be _that_ powerful.

"Mya, love," Faol said softly, "Look at me. Take a deep breath," He instructed as Terry inched slowly closer to her.

"I…have…nothing…to wear!" She sniffed loudly between the words and wailed at the last part. They would've laughed, but they were currently trying to calm the witch down so her magic would withdraw. "I'm as huge as a whale and…nothing fits me! I can't even see my toes!" She wailed pathetically as another wave of her magic erupted from her, sending the three wizards to their bottom.

"Sassy! Anis!" Neville yelled.

"Master ca—aye!" The two elves looked for cover as yet another wave of magic erupted.

"I…I…" the pregnant brunette hiccuped, "I can't control it!"

"It… It's okay, Hermione, take it slow," Neville comforted the distraught witch as best as possible from a distance. "Sassy, Anis, fetch Severus Snape and Constance. Bring Harry and Sirius too. We'll need the help."

"Sassy will get Harry Potter and Sirius Black, Mast-" Sassy disapparated before another wave could hit her.

"Eek!" Anis squeeked as she ducked, "Anis will get Snape and Constance, Master!" And she too disapparated.

"I didn't mean it!" Hermione wailed as Terry finally reached her. He caught her in his embrace as he got close enough and comforted her with soft murmurs in her ear.

"It's alright, Hermione," Terry soothed. "Let's go back to bed, alright? We'll get the others to help you get them."

"Clothes," she sniffed, "I need them. Mine's burnt." She pouted as Terry swopped her up in his arms.

"Your wish is our command, love," Faol commented as he and Neville transfigured her clothings into maternity wear. As they were doing so, they also fixed the broken cupboards and returned the room back to its original state. They were glad no one else could hear the explosion, for they had remembered to cast a silencing ward just in case they were too loud in their lovemaking.

They random burst of magic continued, but it was slightly weaker.

Severus, Constance, Agusta, Sirus and Harry entered the room but not before they casted a charm to lessen the harm that came to them.

"What happened here?" Augusta gasped in worry as her gaze swept over the room. Granted, it wasn't a good sight, with broken window glass and wooden ashes around the floor and on furnitures.

"Hermione's upset because she has nothing to wear," Neville stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't that usually what witches use as an excuse?" Harry asked in amusement. However, no one but Hermione seemed to be in a mood for a joke. Hermione cracked a small smile as Harry chuckled softly to himself.

"That is not what it is this time, Hermione burned her clothes when her magic erupted." Terry scowled in annoyance.

"It's alright, we'll get you anything you need," Sirius said as he looked at Severus, Constance and Augusta. "We have noth-wow!-ing planned anyway."

Hermione smiled slightly and apologized.

"Mione, looked at me. You need to calm down now. I'll ask Lola over," Constance stated from the border of the big bed. Hermione nodded in relief. "Good. Now, don't worry. Lola will be here in a short while. Take your potions, have your breakfast and _rest_. I will floo the Charm Ones for clothes." She glanced at her husband meaningfully. She knew he was concerned behind his façade.

Harry and Sirius joined her three husbands and took their position behind Hermione. Foal growled lowly, he didn't like the intimate relationship the two men and his wife shared, but he recognize their need to help. They might even need their help to undo the spell that caused bubbles in different colours to float out of Hermione's mouth when she burps.

At least the thick fog and her patronus were gone.

Finally she gets some sleep and everyone leave her rest under the watchful eye of Anis.

**Thank you for reading xoxo lrmorena Puerto Rico...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from this story or HP._**

**AN: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and to my beta Severus Malfoy Maiden. Please go read her work and her new story,** _**The Calling**_,_** simply delicioso!**_

The group didn't go far in case Hermione needed them. Firewisky tumblers were passed among the men and ginger tea for Augusta and Constance. Severus, with his tumbler in hand, was standing in front of the window lost in thought. Constance put down her cup and went to him. "Darling, is everything alright?" He looked down to his wife and hugged her.

"Severus, if you have to say something you better get on with it," was Augusta's plea.

Severus looked around the room, and knew that he had every ones attention, but he didn't know where to start. Pulling away from his wife, he paced around the room. "Hermione's stress levels are running high these days with all the things that have happened, but what I am concerned with is the immense levels of magic in her core.

It's normal that a pregnant witch accommodates to the magical needs of her unborn child. Hermione's case gets complicated, because Liani is a lycan and a powerful witch as well. The hormones, the stress, her depression, even her happiness have contributed to accelerate a process which was supposed to happen in about two years." He was met with confused looks. Is she in any mortal peril? What was supposed to happen in two years time? Those and more were the questions in everyone's mind, but nobody voiced. Faol, Terry, and Neville followed his movements with constricted hearts. "Maybe I am just worrying too much and as Mrs. Potter said, everything will be fine, but we need to be prepared for any eventuality. She is in a very delicate state plus her pregnancy was accelerated when she married the dunderheads."

"Hey, we resent that," was Terry's reaction.

"As I was saying, she is a powerful witch, but I am afraid that she is also receiving her inheritance, and all of this makes everything dangerous for her and her baby."

"Inheritance, Severus? Isn't that a pureblood thing?" was Harry's question.

"Yes it is, but for all I know, Hermione could be a descendant of a pureblood, a powerful witch as her only signify that the magic gene had been dormant for generations just waiting for the right vessel. Usually, it is not recommended for women between ages 20 to 21 to get pregnant, because of all the changes they will endure during the phasing," he completed.

"What I want to know if she and Liani will be okay?" Neville asked.

"Mr. Longbottom, I wish I could say yes, but the reality is that I don't know." He slumped into a chair, Constance sat on the arm beside him.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Okay, we have to get organized. We have apprenticeships to work with in the mornings so that signifies that Harry and Sirius need to be around to stabilized her magic. Any business that must dealt with, will be pushed to the the afternoons when a member of the Charm Clan can be here. Constance, can you arrange for the ladies to help and of course, Lola to come at least three times a week for a massage? Under no circumstances will she be left alone; and don't lie to her, that would only add to her stress and for once I don't like to be in the line of fire of my wife's wand." Everyone chuckled at Faol last statement.

"Now, who is going to tell her?" said Terry with mirth in his eyes.

"I think that you three should be the ones being her husband's and all," said Sirius, smirking. "I will not be so brave, and knowing my Flower, she is going to explode."

Hermione had heard all the conversation thanks to the extendable ears from the Weasley twins.

"Anis, please don't tell my husband's."

"Don't worried, Mistress Mya, you secret is safe with Anis," the little vowed, bowing low to the mistress she loved.

"Thank you, could I have some fruit please?"

"I will be right back."

Three handsome men entered the room. Gosh, she was so lucky and blessed with the love of those three.

"Where is Anis?" asked Neville.

"She went to get me a snack."

A soft pop and as she had read her mind, the little elf brought snack for all of them. Fruit salads for Neville and Hermione and for Faol, and Terry some Steak Sandwiches.

"Can I stand or am I in bed rest?"

"No, beautiful, you can stand. What you cannot do is be stressed, and you have to rest a little more that what you have been doing," said Terry helping her get out of bed.

She was passed from one husband to the other. Their touches soft and delicate like she was so fragile that she could break or disappear.

When seated at the balcony table, she noticed the bed remains. She looked up and was surprised that they were looking at her.

Faol was concerned and worried, Terry had noticed her looking at the bed and lust could be seen in his eyes, which made her giggle. Neville was giving a strange look like he was trying to etch her image. He was the first to advert his eyes.

"Neville, come seat by my side." After he sat, Hermione continued, "You know you worry too much. I can deal with whatever life sends my way. The Fates have graced me with three adoring, protective, and sweet husbands, but you have to understand that I am not made of glass nor will I disappear." She touched each cheek with love and tenderness. Neville closed his eyes and moaned. "I love you and all this shall pass, you'll see."

"Mya, we know how strong, beautiful and intelligent you are, but you have to understand you and the baby are the most precious gifts life could bestow upon us. We are terrified of losing you," Faol said, kneeling down.

"You know, my knights, I am not planning to go anywhere, I love you too much," she assured each one with a kiss. "We have to go to Gringotts and have one of those inheritances tests they performed to see what's to expect in terms of inheritance, as for Liani and me we are fine once my problem with my clothing is resolved and the pink and purple bubbles are controlled. I want to go and buy the stuff for the nursery, books, music, and toys; or maybe I could go to the office. That might keep my mind entertained and also solve the problem of watching me with all the people in the office. The Weasley's are not likely to cause any trouble-"

"Absolutely not," was Sirius and Harry, "Hermione has only four more weeks. Do it for Liani and indulge us, you have take care of so many and never once we were able to reciprocate and this is the perfect opportunity for us to spoil you," said Harry trying to placate the storm that was brewing inside of her.

She stood slowly with a smirk in her face, wand in hand. "You know, Harry, that could be a good idea. The only problem is that I. DO .NOT. RECEIVE. ORDERS. FROM. YOU!" pocking his chest with each word. At that very moment, a burst of magic was felt and Harry was on the receiving end of it.

For a moment, Hermione felt dizzy. She had closed her eyes when she felt the magic come out of her. When she opened them she had four wizards hysterically laughing. Harry's pristine robes were now pink with purple hearts in it. His nose was now crooked and large; identical to Severus'. She couldn't contain her laughter. Even Harry found it funny.

After the laughter subsided, she turned to all the wizards, "Let me be clear, I will not permit your lives be put on hold because of me. I don't need to have a baby sitter, because Liani is not here yet, and even then, I could manage with my daughter. Now to the immediate problem, we need to know what and where this inheritance is coming; as far as the Weasley's situation, I have another approach." They all nodded. "Now, can we eat I am starving." Her husband's got closer and kissed her.

She could only sigh with contentment when another burst came out. This time they were in the line of fire and their hair was changed to a distinctive bubble gum color.

"At least we know that Liani will be a girlie girl and she likes purple, pink and Severus." Hermione was giggling and hearing her was contagious. Hermione lovingly caressed her bump and received a kick in response, making her smile.

The merriment was interrupted by an owl, one nobody recognized. Hermione extended her hand to take the letter, but was stopped by Faol. "Don't! It could be a Portkey." He put her behind him, Terry, and Neville, completing the wall.

Sirius verified the envelope for any spells and declared it safe. It was from Narcissa and the other witches of the Charm Clan they were coming later in the evening, bringing the clothing that was requested. "I hope they went to La Perla," said Constance, sending a conspiratorial look to Hermione.

"Why does Hermione need pearls? We have lots of them in our vaults, which we can retrieve at any given time." This comment from Neville made every male chuckle and the ladies giggle.

Hermione took pity on him and she whispered in his ear what La Perla was.

"Can we buy the store?" shaking her head, she kissed him on the cheek and he put his arms around her waist. In her ear, he said to her. "You little minx, getting me all riled up when we have guests, don't worry we have a house full of alcoves and secret places where I can ravish you."

Hermione just blushed. Faol's hand traced her face with reverence and Terry gazed at her with lusty eyes. Sirius chuckled. "Oh Merlin, these three are whipped!" he was lucky to escape before her magic struck again, and she ended up hexing him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from this story or HP, that would be JKR, WB and Scholastic…. The lucky ones…. LOL**

**AN: A little smut… because this is part of the story… I will need some ideas for the Weasley bashing or removal and finally Liani is here... Don't forget to read and review… Thank you Severus' Malfoy Maiden for helping my ideas make sense….. Thank you. To all of you out there that follow this story …. Thank you….. Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…..<p>

Cranky could be a good word to describe Hermione this morning, everyone was so concerned with her safety that she wasn't allowed to do anything. Even the elves watched her closely, which was driving her nuts. Her husband's went to their apprenticeships in the mornings, and Sirius or Harry stayed with her until they were relieved by one of the members of the Charm Clan. But Hermione was getting fed up, she had to do something quick before she exploded. She was grateful for the attention and the pampering, but she wanted to choose her baby things personally. Wobbling, she walked out the library. She felt huge and a little out of breath, Liani was kicking all the time like she wanted to out and Hermione's hormones were also very demanding.

In that matter, she didn't complaint, she giggled. Her husbands were worn out the poor things. She sighed, if only they stopped treating her like she was going to break just by looking at her.

_Enough_, she thought. _Liani needs her things and I had never needed anyone to do what I have to do. Now the question is how. Severus has prohibited me from Apparating or using Portkeys, so that leaves the Vanishing Cabinet_. With a determined step, she went to one of the offices where she knew the Vanishing Cabinet was.

"Where do you think you are going?" said someone behind her. Hermione turned slowly, to find Terry behind her.

"I was going to see if either one of you were already home," she lied, never meeting his gaze.

He chuckled. "You are an horrible liar, my sweet." He pulled up her chin and kissed her. "I love you," he said to her. "Now, care to tell me what you were planning to do?" He put his arm on her waist and guided her the opposite way.

"Terry," she hissed with frustration. "I was trying to go to Diagon Alley to buy baby things for the nursery," she admitted.

"Hermione, you should know better," he admonished. "Liani will be here in two weeks or less and you want to put yourself in danger. Besides, I came down to show you our surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Her eyes lit up. Terry smiled. Perhaps they needed to take a sabbatical from their apprenticeships in order to keep Hermione busy. For now, he was grateful that he got to her before she stepped out of the house and their protection.

They were walking towards their room and stopped just inside the entry. On a pale yellow door shined a gold 'L'. Hermione turned into her husband arms and kissed him with all her might.

"Sweetie, if all it takes is a letter to make you happy, I will gladly put the alphabet on all the doors, of course expecting a very satisfying reward," he said with a smirk.

"You are a prat, but I love you." She turned again and asked, "Can I go in?"

"But of course, there is more to the surprise."

She opened the door and saw pinks, yellows and sages adorned the room. A huge mural was painted on the main wall, with fairies, unicorns, birds, butterflies, trees and flowers that moved around, creating a very serene atmosphere. On the other side, near the crib, there were three knights waving and smiling back at her.

She loved magic.

Hermione put her hand on her heart as tears fell from her eyes… Dammed hormones! Then she turned again and pounded Terry into the nearest wall. One kiss led to another and soon they were naked.

His hands roamed her curvy body and swollen belly. He loved her so much and wanted to show her with every caress and every kiss that he trailed over her skin. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't mind sharing her, he loved his matesd but with her, it was different. He had loved every minute of her pregnancy. He had told his mates on several occasions, that he wouldn't mind keeping her barefoot and pregnant. He loved her hormones; she was always so eager and ready.

With every touch, she trembled with emotion – incapable of responding verbally. Terry loved when he was able to do that, which didn't happened very often… Hermione was in heaven. Every touch made her climb to the highest pleasure. He gave her butterfly kisses on every inch of her body. He smelled her, licked her and nipped carefully not wanting to hurt her or the baby. At that point, she lost all control over her emotions and allowed herself true ecstasy. When he entered her from behind, they moaned. From there, it didn't take long to come together in an explosive orgasm.

Coming down from their heaven, all sweaty and expended, he stood and carried her, bridal style, to bed. They needed a nap, and later, a possible repeat performance.

As he put her in bed, he kissed her forehead. He whispered, " I love you, my wife." She snuggled closer to him with a smile on her face.

An hour or so later, Hermione awoke to a pain in her back. She stood from the bed and went to the bathroom. The pain became a little more intense, but not intolerable, so she didn't pay attention, thinking that it was because of her lovemaking with Terry on the floor of the nursery. She was walking back to bed when a hot liquid came rushing down her thighs before she cross the threshold … "Oh! My water broke! Terry, Anis, Sassy!" she shouted, because a sharper pain crossed her. She fell to her knees, holding her belly. Her scream was so intense that Terry woke up, wand in hand and ready to defend her. When he saw her, he panicked ,but picked her up and put her in bead.

"Please, my sweet, tell me what's wrong."

"Terry, the baby is coming. I need Severus and all of you… NOW!" She looked scarier than ever.

Severus Apparated minutes before to check up on Hermione, when he heard Hermione's scream. He pulled out his wand and ran, expecting the worst. When he arrived, he found a very pale and naked husband, and Hermione performing the 'shoo-shoo' breathing technique.

"What is wrong with you people, don't you have any decency. Every time I come here, I find someone naked." Lowering his wand, he came to Hermione's aid. "Keep breathing Hermione, mostly when a contraction comes. That's it - breathe in and out," he instructed. Severus looked at the stone figure that was Terry and yelled, "Get dressed and help your wife!". Severus' sharp tone seemed to release Terry from his shock and mild panic.

"Sassy," he called.

"Yes, my lord." She paused mid-bow. "The baby is coming, the baby is coming!" The little was so excited, she didn't wait for Terry's instruction, instead, she popped out; presumably to spread the word to her fellow elves.

"Good Lord, Expecto Patronum!" a beautiful doe came out of Severus' wand. "Please go to Constance and let her know that I need her right away, also go to the dunderheads, husbands of the Lady, and let them know that she is in labour." The doe bowed to both and in a ball of light, disappeared.

Terry had put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and was behind Hermione, massaging her back. His nervousness was replaced with pure excitement, Liani would be here soon.

Faol and Neville Apparated directly into the bedroom and ran to Hermione's side, each grabbing a hand. She gave them a painful smile right as a contraction hit. She could feel the pain in her lower back and felt like she was breaking in two. She didn't want to scream. She had read that with every scream, the baby suffered a lack of oxygen. It was difficult not to, the Cruciatus was easier than this. The boys felt Hermione squeeze their hands and they vowed to do whatever it took to ease her pain.

Severus said a spell that monitored Hermione's and the baby's heartbeat, but also showed a picture of Liani in her womb. To his surprise, the baby was seated, so he needed to do something to calm Hermione's urgency to push; and to change the baby's position. He had researched the Muggle method of Cesarean Surgery, but there was no time. Hermione's heart rate was too fast and she was losing blood.

He passed to Faol a vial of mild Calming Draught and pain reliever to see if the contractions would slow down enough to perform a spell that made Laini get into position.

In just few minutes, the room was full of people, The Charm Clan, Harry, Luna, Sirius, Augusta and some house-elves.

"Please people, I know that we have been waiting for this, but I need to concentrate, and with you here, it's not helping, so could you please go?" Luna ushered everyone out of the room, leaving only Constance, Harry, Sirius and Augusta. They were the closest family to Hermione and she would need them all.

Hermoine's even breathing let Severus know that the potion was working. He tried the spell, but it bounced from her belly, making color bubbles. In the monitor, a child-like sound of a giggle was heard.

"Stubborn little cub; she is blocking my spell. If we cannot get her out, they could both die," said Severus. "Could it be?" a crazy idea was forming in Severus brain. The little one was playing with them. "Faol, you are the alpha of this pack, order Liani to get into position."

"Severus, are you mad? A baby cannot understand a command," replied Constance.

"My dear, if what I think is true, we are dealing with a very cunning baby, too smart for her own good," he said with a smirk.

"Faol, please, do it. Hermione's breathing is becoming erratic. She will be awake in a few minutes and she will try to push." Faol only nodded.

"Liani Camelia Greyback-Longbottom-Boot, turn around and put yourself in position to be born, now!" Faol felt silly and wanted to smile, but he restrained himself. Nothing happened while they waited, they thought that it didn't work. Faol growled for good measure.

There were agonizing moments that felt like hours, when….

"Look," Harry said, pointing at the monitor. "The little bugger is moving." At that moment, a pink light crossed and hit Harry square in the chest, sending him to the floor.

Everyone laughed.

"What just happened?" Harry asked from the floor, where he landed.

"I think my daughter doesn't like to be insulted," said Hermione from the bed. The merriment was interrupted by a huge pain in her back. Out of breath, she said, "It's time, I have to push." Sensing that something was wrong, she looked at everyone, searching. Her eyes stopped at Severus. "If you have to choose, please save her," she said.

"Hermione-" Started Severus.

"No, you promise me that if you have to, you will choose her!"

"You cannot ask that of me! It's too bloody unfair! Don't put me in that position, please," he begged her.

'Severus, I have faith that you will make the right decision."

He sighed and nodded. That was all Hermione needed. She closed her eyes suddenly too tired, and all went black.


	16. Chapter 16 Liani is Here

Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from this story or anything from the HP world.**_

_**AN: I have to apologize for the slow updates, but becoming my son's teacher is a full time job, thank you for your patience. Also, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, if I missed anyone please forgive me, but I read them all and know that I love each and every one of them. Especial thanks to Severus Malfoy Maiden for her excellent job as a beta….. YOU ROCK!**_

_**Let's get back to the story shall we…**_

* * *

><p>In a moment, everything went downhill; Hermione lost consciousness, her breathing, and heart rate slowed. The monitor went crazy as Liani's heart beat went up, and reflected each time Hermione had a contraction, but in her state, she was unresponsive to all.<p>

"Severus, do something!" was Faol's desperate claim. All the elves of the house were chanting in unison in their language. Nobody seemed to pay attention, except for Luna, who was looking at the side of the bed. She smiled.

"Faol, could you please tell Liani to calm?" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, as she put her hand on Hermione's belly and chanted with the elves. A light engulfed her and Hermione.

Harry nodded to Faol that he should do what Luna requested.

Severus was just trying to calculate how much time he had left to save them both. Hermione was losing so much blood.

Faol, Terry and Neville didn't let go of Hermione. "Liani Camelia, you need to calm down. Mommy needs you to be calm. We are going to help you get out, okay, bebe? Papa is going to push mommy's belly to help you." His words choked in his throat, he was losing his battle with the tears and fear.

Terry firmly, but delicately pushed Hermione's belly from the top. Neville was talking to Hermione, explaining to her what was happening. Faol was still talking to Liani. Constance and Augusta were holding each other and praying to The Mother to keep them both safe.

"Severus, everything will be fine, just grab her head and pull." Luna's voice was in her dreamy stage. When Severus checked on Hermione, he was surprised to see Liani crowning.

In his scientific and logical mind, this was simply impossible and illogical, and of course, a miracle. He put his hand inside Hermione's birth canal, cradling the baby's head, he went slowly and was very careful when he pulled. In that moment, Terry pushed down, and together, they manipulated her head free from the birth canal. She immediately started crying with to the relief of all that were present. After that, she just came out very quickly; there were no dry eyes around.

Constance rushed to her husband's side and took the infant from his hands. She kissed him. "Now you can work on our angel, I will take care of this one." She left the room with Augusta, Sassy and Anis close by.

Four Blood-Replenishing potions were needed after Severus declared that she would be okay. The relief felt by all the people present in the room. The house-elves stopped their chanting and Luna's glow faded as well. She was exhausted; Harry caught her before she fell. Our three knights just waited for their beloved to wake.

"It is going to take a while," stated Severus. "Why don't you go and see your daughter?"

They just nodded, but were reluctant to move. Faol stood and said, "we will take turns and go see her." His line of thought was stopped when Constance entered with their daughter.

"No need, this little one is fussy, I think she wants to be close to her mother." She passed the baby to Faol.

Hermione's body was glowing with a soft white light and her breathing had become even. When Constance put the baby close to her, she moved and put an arm around her in a protective form. Everyone breathed in relief. The glows were now on both of them.

The glow on them changed from white to blue to orange-ruby, intensifying in different parts of Hermione's body, especially her abdomen. Everyone in the room was watching these in awe.

"Severus, what is happening?" was the worried voice of Faol.

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like this before." Confused and intrigued with the events.

For her husband's lab, Luna responded in her usually dreamy voice, "She is healing past injuries and receiving her inheritance."

Everyone looked at her with incredulous eyes, but wondered…

"At least she and Liani are alive," said Neville, his voice still harsh from worry. He was held by Terry, they hadn't moved too far from the bed.

Luna stood abruptly and walk to Hermione's bed. "Quick we need to surround her using cardinal points. Faol take the North as you are the Alpha, Terry you take East, Neville you should position West, Harry move your arse over here, you will be South, Severus you will be South East, Sirius need to be South West. Constance you will be North East, Augusta please could you go to North West point." Once everyone was located where Luna put them, she started to chant in an old Celtic language. Curiously, everyone imitated her chant.

"_As we care, love and grow _

_Together we stand _

_As all are to be one _

_Family, love, blessed be _

_United we stand as family should be"_

The room pulsated with magic and all were surrounded by a white light. With every pulsation, they felt love for the witch and the child in bed as for each other. They were becoming a family. All could see Liani moving her hands up as little fairies come to see her. Baby giggles were heard that made all smile. Hermione tightened her grip protectively when she felt Liani move. She sighed in contentment, but did not open her eyes.

Hermione was transforming before their very eyes. First, they noticed her hair was smoother and shinier and with ash blonde highlights; her skin was clearer, her scars got lighter almost untraceable.

Astonished, they were afraid to make a sound or a movement that broke that magical moment.

At some point, Liani start to fuss; she was hungry. Hermione coo'd at her, but didn't open her eyes. She only took out one of her breasts and Liani did the rest.

Faol got closer to the two, fascinated with the sweetness of the moment. "Quick! A camera!" Fussed Constance, "this needs to be documented for when she opens her eyes." Faol didn't blink fearing that he would miss this beautiful moment between his wife and his daughter, that first bonding was simply beautiful.

Flowers started to appear around the bed, the little fairies were making them appear. Constance just kept firing the camera; she didn't want to lose any moment. She wished to have a Muggle video camera, the Charmed Clan would be simply envious of not witnessing this special moment. She felt so close to these people and the love that was a constant during all this drama.

"Let's leave the new parents alone," said Severus even when his logical and scientific mind wasn't able to comprehend what had just happened. Therewere also a hundred emotions running wild; but his heart was swollen with pride and love, he had a family at last, now he could count Hermione as his daughter and the little Liani as his granddaughter. Almost choking from the feelings he was having for the first time, he looked at Constance. "Our daughter will sleep for a little while more; let her rest, as for you dunderheads, Thank you!"

"We will take care of both, thank you," Looking at Hermione and Liani and then turning to Severus, "for everything," Neville responded, his voice filled with emotion and his eyes full of tears.

Severus only nodded and left the room behind the others.

Luna was the one to close the doors…. "_Blessed Be, Family All for One_"

"That was the most intense experience of my life. We have now a father and mother in law, a brother and sister in law and one uncle, plus a great grandmother," Terry counted. "And let's not forget the most beautiful wife and daughter; we are going to have our hands full with the little one, because she is going to be the most spoiled princess in the world!" he smiled.

"Only you, my darling knight, is capable of putting some humor in this. Please, my darlings, come to bed, I am tired," said Hermione with a husky voice.

With all of them surrounding Hermione and Liani, there was little sleep, because they just wanted to watch the two and engrave the picture to memory…


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_A/N:_

**I'M BACK! Thank you for all your patience. **

_To Severus Malfoy Maiden! Thank you for the honor of co-writing this chapter with me! YOU ROCK!_

Let's continue with our story! Enjoy! Thank you again! Gracias!

* * *

><p>The little one kept everyone on their toes with acid reflux problems and colic, the only one that calmed her, to everyone's surprise, was Luna.<p>

Hermione was recovering very well. It had been a couple of weeks with very busy days; between learning how to become a family and how to handle Liani's visits, gifts, owls with well wishes, and of course, a small amount of annoying threats.

Harry and Luna had moved to the Manor to be close to their goddaughter, and enjoy the new family. They had settled in the East Wing of the Manor. Even Severus and Constance found the cottage in the property comfortable and adorable. Everyone was surprised when Severus conceded to live close to the dunderheads and Sirius, but he couldn't deny Hermione when she asked him to stay closed to her and Liani. Constance was the one enjoying it the most, the teasing to her husband was the best perk about the decision.

The danger with the Weasley's was always in the back of everyone's mind, and the only thing that clouded the happy moods of the blended family. With Liani's birth and upcoming presentation to the world, every bit of security had tightened; even the elves were on alert.

As for the parents of the child, they were sleep and sex deprived, making for a very cranky family in general. They had been able to enjoy spare minutes here and there, slipping in alcoves and cupboards had been a drastic measure to be intimate, but for some reason, conventional methods had become an impossible task. Sirius was having fun at their expense, teasing them without mercy, catching them in very compromising positions several times.

As for Hermione, her frustration was shown with accidental magic mostly directed to her husband's when she noticed that they had been together without her. Severus explained to everyone that the pregnancy hormones would diminish, but for now, they had to endure the process. "She will be fine once we check her inheritance and give her a clean bill of health."

They had received information from the twins and Bill about Ron and Molly's plans. To this day, Hermione couldn't believe their hatred towards her. What bugged her most was the uncertainty of the situation. She wanted to live her life without worry, and free to enjoy the love of her husbands, her daughter, and her family.

Today was the trip to Gringotts and the first outing for Liani. It was a change to the daily routine and a tiresome preparation for the trip. Between the discussions about situations, positions and the expectations of the test, Hermione was about to scream. She understood the protectiveness of everyone, but they were going overboard for a simple trip to Gringotts.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco would be waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron and the rest of the Charm Clan, with their respective spouses and sons, would be dispersing in all the stores along Diagon Alley.

The plan was simple; they would Floo to the Leaky Cauldron then go directly to Gringotts, stop in the Editorial and return home. If something went wrong, Hermione and Liani would activate the Portkey, removing her and the baby from harm.

Severus and Constance went ahead to Gringotts to wait for them.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, protected by the shadows, were someone waiting for them.

"Stop fidgeting, Ron!" Ginny hissed.

"I can't, I'm nervous," Ron responded, shifting again.

Ginny sighed.

"Are you sure you saw Hermione? I mean, she hasn't been out in weeks," he whined.

"No mistaking that head of hair. Look, we just want to talk, right? We have to make her understand."

Ron made a face. "I don't know. Mum seemed pretty angry. I don't think it's a good idea to put them two in the same room."

He paused, looking up and down the cobblestoned street of Diagon Alley. "What if she doesn't come with us? What if she doesn't want to talk?"

Ginny's face hardened. "We'll make her talk."

Just then, Neville rounded the corner with two other men. Ron tensed for a moment before a small, slender woman followed shortly. She had a glow about her and she was smiling and cooing at the infant she was holding.

Ron tilted his head at the scene in front of him. He hadn't realized how pretty she was and what he was missing.

Suddenly, a picture flashed through his mind at Hermione's bossy ways and her constant head shaking at his antics when they were younger. He felt his heart beat faster and his skin heat with anger. She thought she was better than him. But he knew better; he was a pureblood – a benevolent one. He'd fought for the side of the light; he'd treated Muggle-borns no different than anyone else. How dare Hermione go off without him!

How dare she shake her head at him or berate him for his actions!

He'd make her see. He'd let her know what _she_ was missing!

He heard Ginny whisper a spell that caused Hermione to frown, hesitate in her forward motion, then deviate from the beaten path.

"Hermione?" Faol called when he felt the shift in magic. When he turned, his wife and daughter were walking away from him.

Hermione was moving slowly, fighting whatever spell was cast. She'd felt the dull sensation overcome her and heard a vaguely familiar voice whispering in her head.

NO! She screamed in her mind. She tried to look down at her daughter's face, but she couldn't. She could hear her husband's now calling after her, hear their footsteps, but the voice in her mind told her to stop them.

Waving her hand, she cast a Confundus Charm and moved into a smaller alley and down past the large rubbish bins.

A hand grasped her arm firmly and right as she was released from the spell, she felt the familiar pull of Disapparition.

* * *

><p>All she focused on was keeping a strong hold of her daughter. She stumbled when she landed, but was able to keep her balance. Liani was screaming at the sudden mode of nauseating transportation.<p>

"Ugh! Can't you do something about the baby, 'Mione?" Ron said covering his ears.

Hermione knew where she was and who was with. She'd been to the Burrow more often than her parent's home during her teen years. "Ron," she said.

Hermione looked around at the familiar surroundings. "I'm leaving," she said and whispered the words to Disapparate on the spot.

Nothing happened.

"Anti-Apparition wards," Ginny said with a smugness in her voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the self-absorbed Weasley daughter. "What do you want?"

Ginny shrugged. "We want to talk."

"Why not just send an owl instead of kidnapping my daughter and me?"

Ginny sneered and stepped closer, making Liani scream louder. "Face to face is so much more effective. Shut her up!"

Hermione hugged her daughter closer to her breast and shushed the little girl. "It doesn't matter, Ginny. They'll find me and when they do, it'll be Azkaban for the both of you."

"Azkaban?" Ron screeched.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Ronald, Azkaban. Kidnapping is a punishable offense."

"I'm a war hero!" he responded indignantly.

"As am I."

Ginny began walking to the door saying, "No matter. You'll listen or you won't leave."

The words chilled Hermione to the bone. She was a very capable witch, strong magic and a focused mind, but Ginny was powerful as well, with a vindictive nature to accompany it.

When Hermione turned to follow her, she saw the Weasley matriarch standing by the door, waiting for the trio to near.

"Hermione, what a pleasure," Molly greeted, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and Hermione thought she saw a brief snarl pass her expression when Molly's eyes roamed the now quiet Liani.

"Mrs. Weasley."

They were all stopped at the door. Molly and Hermione standing squared, eyeing each other. Mrs. Weasley broke the silent battle of wills and moved aside for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to enter the modest home.

It was a wreck as usual. It smelled of old food left out too long and Ron's sweaty socks. The furniture was mismatched and not well kept, and the wood floors had not been cleaned, much less swept, in what looked like weeks.

Molly could cook, but she wasn't a great house keeper. Hermione and Harry were usually the ones who would clean up in an effort to pay the Weasley's back for their kindnesses during the war.

Hermione remembered one summer weekend where she, Harry and Fleur cleaned every inch of the home only to have Molly complain that it didn't have the 'lived in' feel to it anymore.

Fleur and Hermione had shared an exasperated look then dispersed to prevent an argument.

"I want to leave."

Molly smiled and motioned towards the kitchen. "No, dear, not yet."

Hermione sighed, focusing her energies on her husband's. They would find her, she just knew it.

The four sat down on the bench of the outdoor picnic table turned indoor kitchen dining table and waited for Molly to pour the tea.

"Hermione, we can forgive you the child. Once you marry Ronald, you will have others, but it would be best if you let those… those…" Molly was at a loss for words.

"Half beings," Ginny supplied.

Molly perked up. "Yes! It would be best if you let them raise –her."

If Molly was a wiser person, she would have been able to recognize the signs of danger once she uttered that sentence. Hermione stood calmly, trying not to disturb Liani, and spoke in a very low tone. It was a tone Ginny and Ron recognized as dangerous.

"_Her_? Her, Molly Weasley, is my daughter. _Her_ is the reason for me to look for a better and brighter future. _Her_ is the fusion of my LOVE with her fathers. _Her_ is my joy, my strength and the part of me that you will never sully, because you are a crazy woman." Hermione took a breath to calm her raging emotions. "Now, Liani and I are leaving and I don't want to see you three ever again. If I do, you will suffer the consequences of your actions. Azkaban will be nothing compared to what I will do to you three if you touch a hair on Liani's head."

Hermione turned on her heel and began to walk out, but was stopped by an invisible barrier that surrounded the area.

"Hermione, you are not going anywhere. See, the thing is, if you want that thing to live, you will do as we say. Once you marry my Ronald, everything will be in its rightful place and we can have our happily ever after," Molly said in a crazy tone.

"NO!"

"NO? We are saving you from a life full of shame and sorrow!." Ron exclaimed.

That was it. Hermione's patience was running thin. She faced the three Weasley's with tight resolution. "I hope you understand that I can forgive you your trespasses and will never think of you again after today."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on shielding Liani from any harm. Molly and Ginny recognized the spell and smiled at the perceived futile attempt.

"You can do nothing, Hermione. You can't leave. We put wards around the premises. They won't find you. They probably aren't even looking for you; a boring, bookworm, Mudblood," was Ginny's contribution.

"Mrs. Weasley, didn't I warn you of the consequences that you will suffer from calling **_my daughter_** that awful word months ago?" Severus said menacingly.

Hermione nearly fainted with relief at the familiar voice. "Severus," she whispered.

With tears in her eyes, she looked around at the angry faces of her saviors. Even the Charmed Clan was present with wands drawn and battle-ready stances.

Hermione moved swiftly into the arms of Faol and Neville, while Terry took Liani and hugged her close. The little girl opened her bright eyes and cooed at the warmth of her father's arms.

Constance waved her wand dismantling the Anti-Apparition wards. Severus watched his wife with pride, nodding in appreciation for her bouncing breasts and swaying hips. He was confident that the Weasley's would try nothing as even they knew when to stand down.

"This is no longer a warning, Mrs. Weasley. You, Ron and Ginny will be tried and sentenced," said Harry, casting a spell to bind the three. Just then, three Aurors walked forward to take them into custody.

Molly began screaming, Ginny tried to run away, and Ron just fell to the ground in tears. Hermione, still in her husbands' embrace, watched from a safe distance.

After they were gone and Hermione's family had made sure that she and the baby were unharmed, Narcissa took Liani and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Severus took Constance by the arm and Disapparated with a loud crack to their cottage. All he could think about was seeing her clothes in a puddle by her feet and getting his hands on her naked hips.

* * *

><p>Once inside the privacy of their home and once his wife was disrobed with a quick spell, he dropped to his knees simultaneously latching onto one of her nipples and thumbing her clit.<p>

She yelped in surprise, but succumbed quickly to the sensations.

Hermione was whisked away and dropped onto the first flat surface of their home. The three men made a production of removing her clothing and kissing every inch of disclosed skin. She loved every minute of it, sighing with pleasure, and moaning at their hot breath.

Three pairs of large, calloused hands spread her legs, pinched her nipples, and caressed her body.

Three sets of lips placed open-mouthed kisses on her breasts, her shoulders, and the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Three tongues licked their way to swirl around her areola, trace a path from her ear to her pulse point, and taste the sweet nectar of her slit.

She bucked her hips as Neville suckled her clit, while Faol held her legs spread. _Terry_ swallowed her screams of ecstasy with a consuming kiss.

Seeing stars and still feeling the effects of their ministrations, Hermione was lifted and carried into their bedroom for some much needed tender loving care.


End file.
